Survivor
by LariaKaiba
Summary: 39 days... 16 people... 1 Survivor.Sounds simple right? But what happens when you stick the cast of Yugioh! on an Island. Has Jeff bit off more then he can chew? Or is there a greater force at work on this Island?
1. Totama and Amerex

**---After much mourning over the loss of Survivor after it was deleted I've decided to rewrite and repost. I happen to think this is much better then before. I hope this is once again as popular as it was before. I will however miss all those wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or Survivor.**

**Warnings: OOC and Yaoi---**

**

* * *

**

**Day One**

Jeff Probst stood on the deck of a boat in the middle of the ocean. He grinned at the sixteen that sat in front of him; all looked frightened and rather confused. They had been on the boat for a while now and this was the first sign of anyone going to tell them what the hell was going on.

"Hello I'm Jeff and I'm here as your host. Here we have sixteen people," Jeff said as if he was talking to someone other then the sixteen in front of him, "Some of them friends,"

Yugi and Joey grinned at each other.

"Some of them enemies," Jeff continued as Seto and Atemu glared at each other. "And some of them just trying to take over the world and send all of man kind into eternal darkness."

This time Jeff was the one to receive a glare from Bakura and Marik.

"But all here for the same reason," Jeff said unfazed by the yamis, "To outwit, outplay, and outlast the elements and their other tribe mates. Thirty-nine day... Sixteen people... One Survivor."

The castaways glanced around curiously as strange tribal music played. When the music was over Jeff spoke again.

"Before we begin, we need to introduce the Tribes." Jeff pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, "In Totama we have, Bakura, Malik Ishtar, Atemu, Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Isis Ishtar and Mako Tsunami."

"I have to be stuck on an island with Pharaoh!?" said Bakura outraged.

"Not like it's any better for me, Tomb Robber." Atemu grumbled. Isis sighed at the two.

"I foresee many arguments in the future."

"Why'd I get stuck with my sister?" Malik whined.

"It is the will of the Pharaoh." Shadii said in his unusual, yet normal voice.

"Pharaoh, I'm going to try to kill you again." Malik growled, glaring at Atemu.

"I had nothing to do with it!"

"I'm voting myself off the island." Seto said to himself.

"And in Amerex," Jeff said once the fighting had died down. "Marik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devilin and Espa Roba."

"Great, I'm stuck with all the mortals." Marik grumbled, though everyone else seemed happy with the tribe.

"With the power of friendship there's no way we can lose!" Tea said gleefully.

"Awright!" Joey agreed.

"I predict great things from our tribe." said Espa, still thinking he was psychic.

"Baku-chans on the other tribe!" whined Marik.

"You still have me." said Ryou comfortingly.

"It's not the same!"

"Now," Jeff interrupted the arguments. "Before the game starts you must lay your Millennium Items here."

Jeff pointed to a circle that was drawn on the deck with chalk. Everyone stared at it. Finally everyone with a Millennium Item gave it up, except Marik.

"Why?"

"_DO IT_!" Jeff yelled getting all big and scary. Marik 'eeped' and put his Millennium Rod with the other items. "Thank you."

Right then, Jeff dropped them off on the island. He revved the motor and sailed off with all the Millennium Items, laughing. Everyone stood on the beach staring after him, dumbstruck.

"My Rod!" Marik screamed, running out into the water after Jeff.

"Marik!" his hikari yelled, "Get back here! You can't swim!"

"He really can't die either." Isis pointed out.

"... So!?" exclaimed Malik.

Meanwhile, Yugi was taking a look around the Tribe. He found a red flag with the words '_Totama_' printed across it.

"This isn't our Tribe." Yugi said to his Tribe Mates.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"See!" Yugi pointed to the red flag. "We're Amerex."

"So where's our Tribe at?" asked Tristan.

"I predict it's on the other side of the island." Espa said looking at the Totama flag.

"I thought you weren't psycho." said Joey.

"Psychic!" Espa corrected.

"Whatever..."

"He's _not_ psychic," Ryou said, putting an end to their fighting. "He just read the map."

Ryou pointed slightly off the left of the Totama flag. It was only then everyone noticed the giant map.

"Well," said Yugi, "Let's go."

"Yes! The power of friendship will lead the way!" Tea said, smiling.

"Friendship!" She, Yugi, Tristen and Joey cheered as Amerex headed off into the woods. "Yay!"

"Ra," Marik muttered, following them. "Please kill me."

"You can't die!" Malik yelled from the Totama tribe.

**Day Two**

"Are we there yet?" Marik asked. They had been walking though the woods all night and still hadn't found their tribe.

"No." answered Yugi in a monotone.

"Are we there yet?" Marik asked again.

"No." Joey said in the same tone as Yugi.

"Are we there yet?"

"No." answered Tristan this time.

"Are we-"

"NO!" everyone screamed at the yami. Marik pouted and stopped asking.

"Are you always this annoying?" Espa, who was behind Marik, asked. Marik turned and looked at him.

"I'm trapped on an Island with a bunch of mortals with no Rod and no Baku-chan!!"

"Don't worry Marik," Tea said, patting him on the shoulder "The power of friendsh-"

"If anyone says one more thing about '_Friendship_'," Marik growled, mostly at Tea, who abruptly stopped patting him. "I'll gauge their eyes out with a spoon!"

Tea looked frightened, along with everyone else, except Duke.

"Where'd you get a spoon?"

* * *

Over at the Totama Tribe, they were all lounging around.

"We'll have mail soon." Isis said out of the blue. Malik looked over at his sister.

"How do you know?" he asked. "You don't have your Necklace anymore."

"I sent Atemu, Mako and Mai to go get it." Isis said simply.

"Oh..." said Malik going back to what he was doing before, which was nothing. "Wait, how'd you know we had any?"

Before Isis got a chance to answer, the three mentioned before returned.

"I have returned with mail." Atemu said as though the trip was life threatening or something. Shadii bowed down before Atemu.

"My Pharaoh has returned."

Atemu looked high and mighty.

"Baka Pharaoh." muttered Bakura, Atemu glared at him.

"Alright, that's enough guys." Mai said, but the two just continued their glaring contest. "Let's read what the mail has to say."

Mako cleared his thought and read off the piece of paper in his hands.

"_If you want immunity, _

_An awesome duelist you must be, _

_To win the game you must be stronger, _

_But win the challenge stay three days longer_."

* * *

Somewhere else in the Totama Tribe sat Seto Kaiba. Being forced to give up all means of technology and play this stupid game, he decided to take matters into his own hands. This meant only one thing; make a laptop out of wood. So far his efforts seemed less than satisfactory, but Seto Kaiba was not one to give up. So he worked long into the day, and long into the night.

Well not that long into the night.

He eventually gave up and somehow made a fire from the wood because it was getting cold.

**Day Three**

The two tribes stood together at Immunity challenge. Jeff was back. He stood once again in front of the castaways. All of which looked less then enthusiastic to see him.

"Welcome back Tribes."

Everyone groaned.

"Having fun here?" asked Jeff.

"I want technology!" demanded Seto.

"I want my Rod!" whined Marik.

"I want a shopping mall." Mai said, simply because everyone else was complaining.

"Great!" Jeff said happily as if he didn't hear what they said, "Ready for the challenge?"

Some of the people took out their deck, ready for a duel.

"The first match of this game is between Shadii and Tristan." said Jeff.

"But," Shadii looked around nervously "I don't have a deck."

"Oh well," Jeff shrugged, "I guess you lose."

"_SHADII_!" Totama Tribe yelled.

"See you tonight Totama." grinned Jeff.

* * *

That night, Totama gathered at the Tribal Council area. They sat on two benches with eight torches behind them. There was a fire pit in the middle of the tribal area. Bushes surrounded them. Jeff emerged from the bushes and stood on the opposite side of the fire.

"Nice to see you guys again."

"You lie!" Bakura indicated.

"Don't yell at the host, Tomb Robber." said Atemu.

"I do as I wish." said Bakura, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So, anyone feeling vulnerable tonight?" Jeff asked the Tribe. Everyone in Totama looked at Shadii.

"What have I done to anger you almighty gods?!" Shadii asked, glancing towards the sky.

"The almighty gods do not exist here!" Jeff laughed, "It's the Island Spirits that don't like you."

"Gods!" Shadii persisted.

"_ISLAND SPIRITS_!!!" Jeff yelled. Shadii cowered in fear. "Now, its time to vote."

One by one, the tribe members got up and walked though the bushes to place their votes. When they were all done and back in there seats, Jeff got up.

"Time to go count the votes." said Jeff. Then he walked off though the bushes. The castaways heard the rustling of paper and Jeff returned with the Millennium Puzzle Box.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Atemu, confused because he didn't have that with him and he didn't put it in the circle with the rest of the Items

"Don't ask questions!" yelled Jeff. Atemu immediately shut up. "Now, the votes."

Jeff took the lid off the Millennium Puzzle Box and pulled out a slip of paper.

"The first vote goes to Seto," said Jeff showing off the paper.

"I'm going to get off this island," Seto chanted, looking relieved. "I'm going to get off this island."

"The second vote goes to..." Jeff pulled out another slip of paper. "Shadii"

Shadii looked scared as Jeff showed them the paper. He pulled another one.

"Another vote for Shadii."

"Why must the Island Spirits hate me?" Shadii asked.

"It's not the Island Spirits hon," Said Mai "It's the tribe."

"Vote for Isis." Jeff said.

"Malik..." Isis said as Jeff showed them the paper "That looks like your handwriting..."

"No it doesn't."

"Another vote for Shadii," Said Jeff, looking at the votes "Well actually all the rest are for him."

"What does that mean?" Shadii asked, looking even more scared as he got up and walked over the Jeff with his torch.

"To put it nicely," Jeff said replacing the lid of the Millennium Puzzle Box. "You lose."

"Darn it."

"You are the weakest li-"

"Wrong line!" Someone yelled from the bushes, interrupting Jeff.

"Oh I mean..." Jeff corrected "Shadii, the tribe has spoken."

Jeff extinguished the torch.

"Good bye my Pharaoh." Shadii bowed to Atemu one last time before he left. Malik stared at him.

"Why do I get the feeling Shadii has a crush on Atemu...?"

* * *

**---Good? Review.---**


	2. Peppered Rice

**---I want you to bare my children**

**Much thanks to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who was not scared away by my first comment.**

**More thanks to Windy-chan, love you lots!**

**Reviews:**

**Sekken, Asho, ****Freak09****, Badger Badger Badger dot com, and BlueEyesGirl**: Behold! I give you more!

**MaxMouse**: Sequel eh?

**Neotokyo9**: Don't you worry, he's save... for now

**Windy Bakura:** Only one? That's a lot less then would be if it wasn't for you (A LOT). I told you this was better... but you never believe me.

**Rain**: Mai is in this... she just doesn't say much in the first couple chapters. But she does play a semi important role. As for Survivor romances, sorry the only couple I have in this is Marik and Bakura.

**Red Rose Yuki:** Oh you haven't even begun to see evilness. Hehehe

**Phoenix II: **The Puzzle went with Jeff on the boat in the very beginning. It will have a comeback though.

**OceanWaveBabe: **Thank you slightly obbessed fan of mine. As for the Whose Line fic that you "Killed". Don't feel bad about it, I took it and all my other script stories down. is after me because of them so they're currently being rewritten, like this one.

**Mikari-Star**: Return of Lobster Boy just for you Mikari!

**

* * *

**

**Day Four**

Joey sighed. It had been a boring day around the Amerex Tribe. He needed some excitement, some action... not to mention some food.

"What do we got to eat around here?"

Duke was sitting by a fire cooking something.

"Rice, rice, and... rice." he told Joey.

"Isn't there anything else?" Joey grumbled. They had eaten nothing _but_ rice since they got on the island.

"There's some peppered rice over there." Ryou said, pointing to a bowl of rice that sat abandoned. Joey went over to inspect it.

"When'd we get pepper?" Duke asked Ryou as the two watched Joey pick up the bowl.

"It's not really pepper," Ryou whispered to Duke, "It's sand, but Joey will believe anything."

The two looked over at Joey again, who was already eating the 'peppered' rice.

"This rice is really grainy."

* * *

On the other side of the island, Isis had finally caught up with her brother. Malik had been avoiding her ever since they had returned from tribal council the night before.

"Little brother, I can't believe you voted for me."

"Isis!" Malik said, looking around to make sure there was no one about. "It's embarrassing being stuck on an island with your older sister."

"You haven't begun to see embarrassing." Isis warned, walking off into the woods.

"Where are you going?" Malik asked, watching his sister go "Isis?"

A silence fell over him.

"Isis! Come Back!" Malik yelled, "I'm sorry I voted for you!"

There was still nothing.

"_ISIS_!"

* * *

Somewhere else in the Totama Tribe, Mai was cooking fish over a fire with Atemu and Bakura.

"Sure is nice having Mako in our tribe." She said, turning the fish over.

"Yeah..." Atemu sighed, "Though I'm starting to miss having someone bow down to me."

"Oh give it a rest Pharaoh," Bakura rolled his eyes, "Your ego's bad enough without having that thing around."

Before Atemu had a chance to answer Mako come up with more fish.

"This game is fun!" he said gleefully.

"Of course it is," Bakura smirked, "And remember, the more fish you catch the longer you stay."

"I'm on it!" said Mako, returning to the water.

"Bakura!" Mai and Atemu yelled simultaneously.

"Just helping the tribe." said Bakura smugly, leaning back against a big rock and putting his hands behind his head.

**Day Five**

Marik sat on the Amerex beach away from everyone else, muttering to himself.

"Stupid game... stupid tribe... stupid hikaris... stupid-" A bottle washed up beside him. "Hey, what's this?"

He picked up the bottle and took the cork out of the top. Inside he found a note. He took it out and read it.

_Dear Seto, Aishiteru Bishie-kun! Don't worry, I'll take care of Bluesy, Squeaky, G-kun and your computer while you're gone and I'll even baby-sit Moky but I can't vote you off. Sorry. Love, Mikari._

"Stupid note." muttered Marik, crinkling it up and throwing it in the ocean. He sighed, running out of things to curse, got up and headed back up to the tribe.

* * *

"About time to go get mail isn't it?" Malik asked Atemu, who was sitting with him under the shade of the trees.

"I think Isis went to get it." Atemu said as he watched the other tribe mates. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Ra, I hope she went and got the mail."

"Why?" Atemu asked, looking at the blond curiously.

"No reason." Malik shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

"Tree mail!" said Yugi excitedly, returning from the woods.

"Oh joy..." said Marik sarcastically.

"Lighten up Marik," Tea said, "It's not that bad. The power of fri-"

Marik hit Tea in the head with the bottle he found.

"Shut it, you!"

"That wasn't very nice!" said Yugi, trying to defend his friend.

"Just read the mail!" Marik growled, sorry for coming back up to the Tribe.

'_Its deck vs. dice, _

_Who will suffice? _

_With Immunity at stake, _

_Hope your tears are not fake_.'

"Sounds like it's going to be a grand ole time." said Marik sarcastically again.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed then walked off muttering, "Marik needs to be voted off."

* * *

Isis returned to the Totama Tribe late that night.

"Hey all, I'm back."

"Isis!" Malik almost tackled his sister to the ground as he hugged her tightly.

"Where have you been?" asked Mai.

"Oh," Isis grinned, "Around."

Malik looked frightened.

"What did you do?"

**Day Six**

The tribes were once again gathered for the Immunity challenge.

"Hello again tribes," Jeff greeted them. "How are you enjoying your stay on the Island?"

"Isn't there anything else to eat besides rice?" asked Joey.

"We have-"

"Shhh!" Bakura covered Mako's mouth, "Don't tell them!"

"Tell who what?" Joey rose an eyebrow at Totama.

"Oh, Mako's been catching fish for us." Atemu said casually.

"Baka Pharaoh." mumbled Bakura.

"Isn't that a little unfair?" said Tristan.

"No." snapped Bakura.

"Seto," Jeff said, bringing all the attention to the CEO "You've been awfully quiet these past few days."

"I want off this Island." Seto said, talking for the first time in three days.

"Amen Brotha'!" Marik agreed enthusiastically. Everyone gave him a weird look. He looked around innocently "What?"

"Well, today we'll be having an Immunity/Reward challenge." said Jeff.

"Is that better then normal?" asked Espa.

"Oh yes," Jeff said joyfully, "Want to see what you're playing for?"

"Sure..." said a few Castaways, very unsure. A hand popped out of the bush behind Jeff and handed him a plushie.

"Who is that?" asked Ryou, curiously.

"No one. Here's the prize." Jeff showed them a plushie of a hairless, sphinx cat.

"Mr. Fuzzy!" Malik exclaimed. He tried to run at Jeff but Isis held him back. Everyone else snickered. Malik whined, "Isis!"

"Quiet little brother."

"But Isis!" Malik whined again but his sister covered his mouth.

"Now its time for the game," Jeff said to the other Castaways, "It's for Duke and Atemu. The object of the game is to throw your cards and dice at each other. First one to cry loses."

"What kind of game is-"Atemu started before he was hit in the head with a dice "Ow..."

"HA!" Duke laughed.

"You may have gotten the first hit," Atemu said, taking his deck out, "But I will win."

Atemu threw a card at Duke, knocking his earring out.

"My earring!" Duke broke down and cried. "You are a meanie head!"

All of Amerex shook there heads at their fellow tribe mate.

"I guess Amerex will have to go to Tribal Council," said Jeff, "See you tonight."

* * *

That night Amerex assembled at the Tribal Council area, sat on the same benches, with their own torches behind them.

"Hello Amerex!" Jeff grinned at them.

"Hello Jeff," said Tea; everyone looked at her "I'm just trying to be nice."

"Seems that your tribe has been getting along nicely." Jeff pointed out.

"With the exception of Marik." grumbled Yugi.

"And Ryou." Joey added.

"What did I do!?"

"You made me eat sandy rice!"

"I didn't make you do anything." said Ryou mindfully.

"I lost my earring in the sand." Duke sniffed.

"You all complain too much." Marik rolled his eyes at all of them.

"Well now it's time to vote." Jeff smiled. Each member of Amerex got up in turn to walk though the bushes and place their vote. Jeff waited quietly until they were all done. "I'll go tally the votes."

He walked off though the bushes.

"Wrong bush Jeff!" A mysterious voice yelled.

"Oops..." Jeff returned from the bush and went into another one, returning to the Tribal Council area with the Millennium Puzzle Box.

"How many times have you hosted this show?" asked Tristan.

"Being host is tough!" Jeff complained, "Especially when _someone_ doesn't give you clear instructions."

"My instructions are clear." Said the mysterious voice from the bushes "All you have to do is read the votes. Don't make me come out there."

"Please don't." said Jeff looking scared.

"Votes." demanded the voice.

"Ok... Ok..." Jeff pulled out a piece of paper from the Millennium Puzzle Box. "One vote for Tea."

"Why would some one vote for me?"

"Cause they're smart." Marik smirked.

"Another vote for Tea," Jeff said, pulling out more slips of paper "Vote for Joey."

"Awww."

"Vote for Tristan... Tristan... Joey..." Jeff said, pulling out more and more slips of paper. He stopped and stared at one of them. "Jeff!? Who voted for me?"

"Well I didn't want to vote for anyone in my tribe they're all my friends." said Tea.

"Whatever... time for the last vote," said Jeff pulling the last slip of paper "The second person voted off the Island is... Tea."

"No! You can't vote me off!" Tea exclaimed, "The power of friendship will keep me here!!"

"Give it a rest Tea," said Ryou, "No one cares about your friendship."

"But..." Tea tried to think of something to say "But..."

"Tea, you're fired." Jeff said as Tea walked over to him with her torch.

"Wrong line again!" said the voice from the bushes.

"Oh... I'll get it someday." said Jeff.

"Some host you are." The voice in the bushes muttered.

"Tea, the Tribe has spoken." Jeff said though his teeth as he glared at the bush. He extinguished her torch.

"See ya 'friends'." Tea said ungratefully as she left.

"Boy, she's moody." Joey whispered to Tristan, who whispered back.

"Must be PMS."

* * *

**---My people I love you**

**You eat poo---**


	3. Hunting

**---woot another chapter. I'm hoping to finish writing this by the end of this month, I'll have it all posted by mid September. That's my plan at least; it all depends on what's going on and my Beta.**

**Like always thanks to reviewers!**

**Reviews:**

**OceanWaveBabe**There's nothing wrong with being slightly obsessed.

**Ryou's Kitty: **Yup I member you.

**JenniChan**well the whole point of Survivor is to be the last one left on the Island... but in this game it probably is best to be voted off.

**clamsofmacabre**Awesome!

**Red Rose Yuki**You'll have to wait and find out.

**Windy Bakura**I'm trying to write longer paragraphs! I told a lot of people it was better, I can't keep track of who all I told.

**Now let the torment- I mean story, begin---**

* * *

**Day Seven**

Early morning Totama Tribe, Atemu sat on the beach.

"657,351,021... 657,351,022... 657,351,023..."

"What's he doing?" Bakura just had to ask, he always loved questioning the sanity of the Pharaoh.

"Counting the grains of sand." Mako answered.

"Oh..." Bakura continued to watch him.

"657,351,024... 657,351,025... 657,351,026..."

"I always knew there was something wrong with that Pharaoh." Bakura shook his head hopelessly at Atemu.

* * *

"It seems a lot quieter without that girl and her friendship speeches." Marik sighed happily, finally having a little peace. But that never lasted long.

"Anyone in this tribe know how to catch fish?" asked Joey, Marik glared at him for breaking his silence.

"No." Tristan answered simply. Marik growled and got up. He grabbed a rather conveniently placed stick and headed towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" asked Ryou

"I'm going to catch whiny boy here some food."

And with that the blond yami disappeared into the trees.

"You let a psychotic freak run off alone in the woods with a stick..." Joey said to Ryou.

"I predict this won't end well." Said Espa. Ryou nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later at Totama, Malik sat in a large tree hugging Mr. Fuzzy tightly. Isis stood at the base looking up at him with a stern look on her face.

"Malik," she called up to him, "Get down from that tree."

"No."

"Come on little brother," Isis pleaded. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"I don't care," Malik said not looking down at his sister. "I'm not coming down. You're mean."

"It was a joke, Malik."

"What if they won the challenge!?" Malik exclaimed. "They could have killed Mr. Fuzzy! Stabbed him with forks! Hung him from a tree! Burned him at the stake!"

Malik gasped, his eyes wide with fear.

"They could have sent him to the Shadow Realm!" Malik hugged Mr. Fuzzy tightly and looked like he was about to cry. Isis shook her head at her brother and walked off.

"Why me..." she muttered.

* * *

Later that night at the Amerex Tribe, a certain blond yami had still not returned, and no one seemed worried, except Yugi of course.

"Where's Marik?"

"Hunting." Ryou answered.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" asked Joey. Ryou thought for a second.

"He _has_ been gone a long time..."

"Are there any animals out there to hunt?"

As an answer to Yugi's question, Marik returned right on cue carrying five dead squirrels and a dead badger.

"Who's hungry?"

Ryou, Joey, and Yugi looked at the dead animals disgusted.

**Day Eight**

Mai lay out on the beach with Isis, sun bathing.

"Your brother still up in that tree?"

"Yes..." Isis sighed, embarrassed herself of being stuck on the island with her brother.

"Does insanity run in your family?" Mai asked.

"I hope not." said Isis, trying not to think about how almost everyone she was related to was crazy.

About that time the very well known CEO of Kaiba Corp. walked by with a coconut up to his ear like a cell phone. Having given up on the laptop idea days before, he was not giving up on all technology. Unfortunately the best he could come up with, so far, was a '_cell phone_', which was actually still just a coconut.

"What do you mean you haven't started production yet?" Seto said into the coconut as he walked by the two sun bathing, "That was supposed to be done by now! You know, I'm tired of you. When I get off this Island you're so fired..."

"Insanity is a male gene." Isis said as they watch Seto walk off with the coconut. Mai nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the big tree, Malik was busying himself by building a tree house. His sphinx plushie sat next to him as he worked.

"Don't worry Mr. Fuzzy," Malik said to the plushie, "We'll live in this tree house until they vote us off, which they won't. We'll form an alliance."

Malik picked up Mr. Fuzzy and hugged him again.

"Just you and me. Me and you. Malik and Mr. Fuzzy..."

Mr. Fuzzy shook his head hopelessly at Malik.

* * *

Meanwhile over at Amerex, the tribe mates were busying themselves with a song.

"The knee bone's connected to the leg bone," Espa sang.

"The leg bone's connected to the left bone," sang Joey.

"The left bone's connected to the red thing," sang Tristen.

"The red thing's connected to my wrist watch." sang Duke. Everyone else stared at him confused, and rather frightened.

* * *

"Here's the tree mail." Bakura said, returning from the woods with a piece of paper.

"Tomb Robber, you actually did something," Atemu said looking at the paper in Bakura's hands, "I'm impressed."

"I stole it from the other tribe." Bakura said casually.

"Oh." Sighed Atemu.

"What's it say?" Mako asked.

"I got it, I'm not reading it" Bakura scoffed.

"Give it here" Atemu growled taking the mail from Bakura.

'_Woman vs. man,_

_Train your sixth sense if you can, _

_The immunity to win, _

_If you do then you'll grin_.'

"Whoever is writing these is losing their touch." stated Bakura.

"Oh shut up," The voice from the bushes said, "This is hard you know."

"Who are you!?" Atemu asked looking at the bushes.

"Uhh..." the voice hesitated. "_I AM NO ONE_!"

They heard the bushes rustle as whoever the voice belonged to ran off.

**Day Nine**

As the tribes made there way to the immunity challenge, they were greeted not only by Jeff, but by a bunch of socks lying on the ground. They looked at them curiously.

"Nine days already tribes," said Jeff. "How are things going?"

"All the men in my tribe are insane." Isis said flatly.

"How so?" asked Jeff.

"Seto made a coconut cell phone." Mai answered

"My brother made an alliance with a plushie." answered Isis.

"No one was supposed to know about that!" Malik exclaimed.

"Bakura stole the tree mail from the other tribe." said Mai.

"That's why we didn't have any!"

"You can't go nine days on an island without stealing, can you?" Marik smirked at his lover.

"Nope." Bakura said smugly.

"What about you guys, Amerex?" Jeff said "How was the food Marik caught for you?"

"Pretty good." Ryou said. Joey stared wide eyed at him.

"You ate it!?"

"You didn't?"

"No, I threw my in the woods," Joey looked revolted, "I'm not eating badger."

"You were the one complaining about not having any food." Marik rolled his eyes.

"Well that's all fine and good, but now its time to play the game," Jeff smiled. "Mai and Yugi today."

"Do these socks have anything to do with it?" Mai questioned.

"Yup," Jeff said gleefully. "We have drawn symbols on them and you have to match them. The one with the most matches wins."

They all looked down at the socks. Then up at Jeff like he had lost his mind.

"Mai, you get to go first."

"Ok" Mai knelt down beside the socks and flipped two over.

"A heart and a balloon." Jeff commentated. "Yugi, your turn."

Yugi also knelt beside the socks and started turning them over.

"Heart... heart... stars... horseshoes..." Jeff said as Yugi flipped more and more over, getting every match right. "Clover... moons... pots of gold... rainbows... and balloons. Amerex wins."

"Yay!" cheered the Amerex Tribe.

"Totama," Jeff smiled at the losing Tribe, "I'll be seeing you again tonight."

* * *

That night, Totama was gathered at the tribal council area. Nothing had changed except that there were now only seven torches behind them.

"Well Totama," Jeff said to the downhearted looking castaways. "This is your second time at tribal council."

"And I can say that none of us are thrilled." Bakura grumbled.

"Anyone feeling vulnerable?"

"Didn't you ask that last time?" Mai questioned.

"Why must you all question me!?" Jeff yelled at them. Apparently the depressing mood of the losing Totama Tribe affected everyone. "I'm just trying to do my job!"

Jeff broke down. He hugged himself, rocking back and forth talking to himself.

"All I wanted to do was host a simple show! Is that so hard?!" Jeff said. "But _NO,_ they all have to question my questions! They don't appreciate me..."

Totama was becoming scared now.

"Just go vote unappreciating ones!" Jeff yelled. The tribes mates got up to make their votes, very quickly. When they all returned to their seats on the benches Jeff seemed back to normal... to a certain extant. "Time to tally the votes."

Jeff got up and walked though the bushes. There was a crashed followed by a high pitched scream. Jeff stepped out of the bushes with the Millennium Puzzle Box.

"Was that you?" asked Bakura.

"Uh... no."

"Sure..." Bakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bakura, leave Jeff alone." Mai said, not wanting to witness Jeff break down again. "He's just trying to do his job."

"And I'm trying to get off this island." Bakura pouted a little crossing his arms over his chest glaring at everyone and everything.

"I deserve to go first," Seto said, "I have a company to run."

"And a sanity to maintain." Atemu added.

"Yeah!" Seto agreed, "...Wait..."

"Can I read the votes now?" Jeff asked impatiently.

"Whatever." some random people muttered.

"Good," Jeff pulled a slip of paper out of the Puzzle Box. "The first vote is for Atemu."

"NOOOOO!!!" Atemu cried out. "How could I lose!? I'm the King of Games!!!"

He curled up into a ball crying. Everyone shook their heads at him.

"You only got one vote," Jeff said. "You haven't lost yet."

"Oh... ok."

Atemu sat up perfectly fine. Jeff didn't bother to question the Pharaoh and pulled out another slip.

"Another vote for Atemu."

Atemu sat there gazing around, unfazed. Jeff shrugged and pulled another paper.

"Vote for Mai."

"Huh?!"

"Vote for Atemu..." Jeff sighed, looking down at the Puzzle Box, "You know this is boring. Mai, you lose."

"But Atemu got more votes then me!" Mai protested.

"Mai, the host has spoken." Jeff pulled a squirt gun out of the bushes and sprayed water at Mai, getting her wet and putting out her torch. She grumbled and left.

"I'm the only sane person left on the Island." Isis sighed.

"Yup." The voice in the bush laughed all insane like.

* * *

**---All is fair in love and war.**

**Unfortunately Survivor is neither.---**


	4. Holy Schmidt

**

* * *

---School... gah!**

**Reviews:**

**JenniChan**We can't all be lucky enough to be insane.

**Windy Bakura**Ah yes, Paragraphs.

**clamsofmacabre** Thanks for your lovely review.

**Hatsuharolover**Some things must be sacrificed for comedy.

**Red Rose Yuki**He He, I can't reveal any of my writing secrets.

**On you go!---**

* * *

**Day Ten**

Marik had stolen Ryou away into the woods. Or actually Marik had gone into the woods to get away from the '_stupid mortals that infested his tribe'_ and Ryou had followed, for the same reason he just put it in a nicer way. So now the two were off somewhere in the woods talking.

"You're my lovers' hikari," Marik said as they walked though the trees, "I can trust you right?"

"Of course," Ryou smiled, and then he thought about it, "Wait... why?"

"Well in order for me to last until the merge I need to be part of an alliance. You know," Marik said seriously, "Got to have a strategy."

Ryou blinked at the yami.

"Marik, actually trying to play the game... do my ears deceive me?" Ryou said as if it was the sign of the apocalypse "Is this a dream? Somebody pinch me-"

At that moment he was pinched by Marik.

"Ow." Ryou glared at Marik who looked innocent.

"You said-"

"I know what I said!" Ryou said irritably. "But why do you want to last to the merge exactly?"

"So I can be with Baku-chan!" exclaimed Marik, as if that was the most obvious reason. And considering this is Marik we're talking about, it probably was the most obvious reason. "If I get voted off early, then I'd have to sabotage the whole game and somehow get Bakura voted off."

"Like we wouldn't want that to happen." Ryou said sarcastically.

"So you in?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Over at the Totama Tribe, Isis had just realized a very important and down right disturbing thing about the game.

"Help! I'm the only female left on the Island!"

"On the other hand..." said Mako seductively.

"One girl, eleven guys," Isis said thoughtfully, "I see what you're getting at."

"Want to start with me?"

Isis slapped Mako as hard as she could and walked off disgusted.

* * *

Shadii walked around the porch of a big spectacular mansion. Following him was Tea and Mai.

"This is it."

The two girls stared at it in amazement.

"How'd you know it was here?" Tea asked, looking around.

"Where else would the host stay?" said Shadii, "Out there with us?"

"True." agreed Mai.

"Don't you think we'll get caught?" Tea asked, unsure about Shadii's plan.

"As soon as I get my Key back we can go invisible and wherever we want." Shadii said.

Mai and Tea grinned evilly at that thought.

"Great!"

* * *

Late that night, the tribe mates of Totama were all sleeping contently. Well, not all of them.

"I want technology!" Seto screamed, waking up from a horrible nightmare of technology-less-ness, only to discover his dream to be real. He looked around to see everyone else asleep expect a certain white haired spirit.

"Yeah, well I want a beer but you don't see me crying about it." Bakura grumbled staring up at the stars in the sky.

"Why, precisely, are you up?" Seto asked bitterly. He hated Bakura more than anyone on the island, even Jeff and Atemu.

"I am a creature of the night." Bakura grinned.

"Ok..." Seto lay back down and closed his eyes.

"I am the one that only, Dark Wing Duck!" Bakura yelled as he got up and ran down the beach screaming. From the other side of the island there was another scream, this time from Ryou.

"Bakura! Do you have to wake up the entire Island?!"

**Day Eleven**

"I'm so sick of rice!" Joey complained to Duke who was the only one around at the time.

"I'm so sick of rice!" Duke repeated.

"Do you think there's anything _WORTH_ eating in on the Island?" Joey asked.

"Do you think there's anything _WORTH_ eating in on the Island?" Duke repeated again. Joey raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're starting to get on my nerves."

"You're starting to get on my nerves."

"Freak!"

"Stop touching me!" Duke exclaimed poking Joey, who was now looking rather alarmed. "Stop touching me!"

Joey then scooted far away from Duke.

* * *

"Holy Schmidt!" Atemu said as he stepped out of the trees. He had been out collecting the tree mail. "He's dead!"

"Who's dead?" Malik asked.

"Jeff hopefully." Bakura grumbled.

"No, it's Schmidt the Island Priest," Atemu said reading off the piece of paper in his hands. "He died last night in a freak Sea Creature accident."

Malik and Bakura blinked.

'_Hope you have an appetite, _

_If not you'll still eat well tonight, _

_Another chance at for Immunity, _

_Come on down and have a see_.'

"I think it improved from last time." Bakura said, taking the mail from Atemu and reading it over.

"Shut it you!" yelled the voice in the bush. Bakura growled and tackled the bush, only to find that no one was there.

"What the hell?!"

The voice laughed and sang '_Invisible_' by Clay Aiken, which then frightened everyone and no one in Totama sleep for a week.

**Day Twelve**

"Hellllo trrribes!" Jeff greeted them as they gathered at the Immunity challenge. He was just _WAY_ to happy.

"Jeff?" Yugi asked. "Are you ok?"

"Never better. Never better." Jeff said extra happy like. Everyone gave him skeptical looks.

"Well any gossip among the tribes?" Jeff asked, still kinda happy.

"Duke's legally insane." said Joey, who was standing as far away from Duke as he could.

"Are to!"

"See!"

"Poor Schmidt." Atemu sniffed.

"You heard about him to?!" Ryou asked.

"Yes." cried Atemu.

"It's so sad." Ryou cried also, hugging Atemu.

"I'm feeling unsafe now." Seto said, looking about anxiously.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I might die..." Seto said quietly. "After all, I once was a priest"

"And I was a priestess." Isis added. She and Seto looked at each other scared.

"Well, now it's time to play the game," Jeff said to the crying, scared, and disturbed looking castaways. "Since you've all been here with limited food, I've decided to have the challenge be an eating contest between Joey and Bakura."

"You mean that food was for the challenge...?" asked Joey with shifty eyes.

"Yes..."

"Oops..."

Jeff looked over to see that all the food was gone.

"I guess Amerex wins."

"THEY CHEATED!" screamed the Totama tribe mates.

* * *

"Welcome back again Totama," said Jeff, addressing the once again losing tribe. "What is this, your third time here?"

"We're not doing so well." Mako said depressed.

"It's all Mako's fault," Bakura said, taking advantage of Mako's vulnerable state, "He hasn't been catching enough fish. We're all starving."

"That's a lie Tomb Robber," Atemu scolded, "And you know it."

"I speak no lie." said Bakura self-righteously.

"Living without technology really isn't so bad after all." Seto said trying to convince himself of that. It wasn't working too good.

"I finished my tree house." Malik said, smiling happily.

"I'm the only sane... and female person here." Isis sighed.

"Not true!" Mai smiled, who seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Mai!" Jeff yelled, "You lost! Get off the Island! Go! Go!"

Mai '_eeped_' and ran off into the bushes.

"Alright, time to vote."

Once again the members of Totama walked though the bushes to cast their votes. When they were all done, Jeff got up and went into the bushes to collect the votes and never to return.

* * *

**---Now a moment of silence for my poor dead hamster, Mushroom...**

**Review now!---**


	5. Modsine

**---I apologize to all for the ending of the last chapter. It was because of a problem I had in the original copy of this. There was no way to resolve it so... yeah. Those who have read this before might have some clue about what I'm talking about.**

**I will ask only one thing of you my lovely reviews; please don't leave messages that stretch the screen, its kinda annoying.**

**Oh and no telling whose in the bush yet. You'll have to wait a few more chapters.---**

* * *

**Day Twelve**

"Where'd Jeff go?" asked Bakura impatiently.

The Totama tribe had been waiting for a while now for the host to return, but there was no sign of him. The fire in the middle of the tribal council area had burned out and the morning sun was starting to peak over the trees, bushes, and whatever else was around.

Bakura glared at the sun, wishing it would burst into a ball of flames, not realizing the fact that it was _already_ a ball of flames. Eventually he had to look away when the sun started to burn his eyes.

"Maybe he got lost?" Mako shrugged.

"He just had to go through the bush," Bakura growled, blinking his eyes rapidly, amazed by the little black dots that he could now see. "He's not that stupid."

"He's at his mansion."

Everyone turned to see Tea standing by the bushes. Right next to her, Jeff came out of the bushes with the Millennium Puzzle Box.

"Tea, get out of here!" Jeff glared at her. Tea grinned and left.

"You have a mansion!?" Seto exclaimed, just registering what Tea had said, "Does it have technology!?"

"_I HAVE NOTHING_!" screamed Jeff, getting all big and scary. Everyone went real quiet, "Good. Now this time, to read the votes, we'll do something special."

"Come on!" Atemu protested, "We've been here for, like... EVER! Can't you just tell us who leaves?"

"It was a tie between Atemu, Mako, and Isis." Jeff said quietly.

"So who loses?" Mako asked.

"Well you talked first," said Jeff, "So you lose."

"Is that fair?"

"Is anything they do fair?" countered Malik.

"True." Mako agreed, getting up and carrying his torch over to Jeff.

"Mako, your mouth has spoken." Jeff smiled as he extinguished Mako's torch.

"Awww, fish sticks!"

"Can we have some fish sticks?" Joey yelled from the Amerex tribe.

**Day Thirteen**

"We are all worms," Ryou said in a bored, yet insightful tone, "But I do believe I am a glow worm."

"Thirteen days." Yugi nodded.

"Thirteen days?" Duke asked, giving both Ryou and Yugi a weird look.

"I was counting how many days it took before Ryou lost it." said Yugi as Marik walked over to them.

"Oh." said Duke.

"How long did it take me?" Marik asked, sitting down next to Ryou.

"Not even one." Yugi said, shaking his head. He stood up and walked away.

* * *

"Welcome, Mako, to the new tribe," Shadii smiled as he, Mai, and Tea lead the newest outcast though the woods, "Modsine."

"What's with the new tribe?" Mako asked. He didn't like the fact that he was in the woods with these freaks.

"We feel like we were voted off too early." said Mai, pulling a little wooden statue. She placed it on the ground.

"All hail Kel, our idol!" Tea exclaimed. She, Tea, and Shadii bowed to the little wooden statue of Kel. Mako stared wide-eyed at the three as if they had lost their minds, which, they probably had.

"Isn't that the guy who got voted off for eating beef jerky?" Mako asked, picking up the statue and looking at it.

"It was grass!" cried Shadii, snatching the statue back.

"And he should have won!" exclaimed Mai.

"With the power of friendship, we shall raise again and we shall win!" cheered Tea.

"There can only be one survivor." Mako said raising an eyebrow at them. They looked at each other and then back at Mako.

"... So!?!?!"

* * *

Over at the Totama tribe, Malik sat contently in his newly finished tree house. He sighed happily as he hugged his beloved Sphinx Plushie close to him.

"I did it Mr. Fuzzy," He whispered, "I survived another tribal council. Our alliance is working great."

"_MALIK_!" Isis yelled from outside the tree house. Malik crawled over to the door and looked down at her, "Are you talking to that stuffed animal again!?"

"It's a plushie," Malik corrected, "And no."

"Whatever," Isis sighed, "Why don't you come down and spend some time with the tribe?"

"Isis!" Malik whined, "I don't want to come down!"

"Why do I put up with you?" muttered Isis, rolling her eyes.

"Cause you love me." Malik smiled sweetly. Isis just merely shook her head and walked away.

* * *

On the beach of the Totama tribe, Atemu sat, drawing pictures in the sand.

"Computer..." he mumbled. Bakura was lying down on the ground, sun bathing. He sat up and looked over at Atemu.

"What are you mumbling about now, Pharaoh?"

"Computer!!" Atemu exclaimed, pointing into the ocean, where in fact there was a computer.

"Where!?" Seto asked eagerly, looking out into the water. He saw the computer float by. He stared at it wide-eyed then took off after it.

"It's just a little soggy! It's still good! It's still good!"

**Day Fourteen**

It had been a very boring day at the Amerex tribe. Well actually, everyday had been a boring day since they've been trapped on the island. Especially for Marik.

Without his rod he had no power to control his tribe mates and make them do stupid things for his amusement (Not that they didn't do stupid things without it.). Without anything to destroy, he had no evil things to do. And without having his lover in his tribe, he had no one to love.

Marik looked around to see who he could torment today. He saw Joey, who was still sleeping and decided that it was time that the mutt got up. He crawled over to the other blond and poked him. Joey rolled and looked up at the yami, dazed.

"How many more days until the game is over?" Marik asked. Joey blinked a few times.

"I don't know," Joey yawned, "I lost count."

"You can count?"

Joey glared up at Marik.

* * *

Seto sat on the beach with his slightly water-logged computer. With his amazing genius, and a few coconuts, he was able to get the computer to work. Enough to send e-mails at least.

The first thing he found when he turned the computer on was an e-mail from Mikari. With what he gathered from the e-mail and what had been going on lately he knew exactly who to blame for having all forms of technology being ripped away from him. And he knew just who to send an e-mail to.

_Lar! I know you had something to do with us being on this island! When I get voted off or the other people get some brains and build a boat, you will pay for taking away my technology! Oh yeah, thank Mikari for sending this Comp-_

At that precise moment the computer died. Seto stared wide-eyed at the black screen. His screams could be heard, even on other side of the island at the Amerex tribe.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_"

"That sounded like Seto." said Duke.

"Wonder what his problem is?" Joey asked.

"_MY COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

"His computer." Espa said as if that was a major discovery.

"Thank you, Mr. Psychic," Duke said sarcastically and Espa glared at him.

* * *

The Modsine outcasts ran after Mako, as he tried to make his way to the boat off the island. Modsine wasn't eager to give him up that easily.

"No!!!" Shadii yelled as they reached the beach. "Don't leave us!"

"Join us!" screamed Tea, "Be our friends!"

"Traitor!" yelled Mai as she tried to tackle Mako. He jumped on the gangplank and ran onto the boat.

"Go away freaks!" Mako yelled at them as the boat started to sail away. "I lost. I'm getting off this island."

"We're going to starve now." Shadii sighed. They were depending on Mako to catch fish for them. Tea and Mai nodded in agreement.

* * *

Malik had finally decided to leave the safety of his tree house. He had gone off into the woods to retrieve the mail and had just returned.

"We got a letter!" Malik smiled as he showed his tribe mates a piece of paper with the letter '_A_' on it, "And on the back, there's a note."

Malik flipped over the paper and showed them a musical note.

"Great..." said Atemu slightly confused, "Where's the tree mail?"

Malik blinked.

"Tree mail?"

* * *

"Tree mail!" Ryou said, joyfully returning himself from getting tree mail.

"Yay..." some of the Tribe Mates said, less then enthusiastically.

"_It's time for a switch, its time for a change_

_Within your tribe you might be strange_

_If you think you know what's going on_

_You'll come to find out you're totally wrong._"

**Day Fifteen**

"Has anyone seen anything strange around here?" Jeff asked as soon as everyone had got to the immunity challenge. The tribe people all shook their heads, "Well I was walking around my mansi- I mean the island and I found this."

Jeff showed them the little wooden statue of Kel.

"Hey! That was the guy who ate beef jerky." Ryou pointed out, which was not the smartest of ideas.

"It was grass!!" the voice in the bush cried out, "Kel! _KEL! WHY!!!!!!?????????_"

They heard whoever was in the bushes crying and frankly, they were a little freaked out by it.

"Oh well." shrugged Jeff, throwing the wooden statue into the bushes.

"MINE!!!" the bushes rustled as the voice scrambled to get the statue.

"Ok, now it's time for the immunity challenge," Jeff grinned, "Buff lotto!"  
  
"We don't have buffs," Yugi pointed out, "You never gave them to us."  
  
"Well now you will." Jeff said, pulling several red and green buffs out of a random bush.  
  
"YAY!" cheered Ryou, Duke, Marik, and Joey.  
  
"Now you will pick out a buff," said Jeff, putting all the Buffs into a sack. "And whatever color you get will be your new tribe."  
  
"But I like my tribe," Atemu protested, "We're like family."  
  
"We are?" asked Seto skeptically.  
  
"Too bad, this will make the game more interesting," Jeff said, "Bakura, you first."  
  
"Why do I have to go first?"  
  
"Because I said so!" Jeff held the sack out in front of the white haired spirit.  
  
"Fine..." Bakura muttered, reaching into the sack pulling out a red buff.  
  
"Totama!" Jeff said cheerfully.  
  
"That's such a change." Bakura said, glaring at the red buff in his hands.  
  
"Espa, you're next." Jeff held the sack in front of Espa. He closed his eyes and reached into the sack.  
  
"I predict a great change." Espa said, pulling out a red buff.  
  
"Totama!"  
  
"Yeah I'm right!"  
  
"For once." muttered Joey quietly.  
  
"Malik," Jeff turned the sack to the blond. Malik reached in and pulled out a green buff, "Amerex."  
  
"How come everyone changes but me?" Bakura said, glaring even harder at his buff.  
  
"Luck of the draw." Malik grinned, putting his own buff into his hair. Over the next few minutes, both Duke and Tristan became new members of Totama, and Seto and Isis joined Amerex.  
  
"No!" cried Malik after his sister drew out the green buff.  
  
"Still, everyone changes."  
  
"Joey," Jeff held out the sack and Joey drew out a green buff, "Amerex!"  
  
"There you go love," Marik smirked, "He didn't change."  
  
Bakura grumbled as both Atemu and Yugi joined Amerex.  
  
"Yay!" cheered Yugi, "We'll be unstoppable!"  
  
"Speak for yourself," Atemu said, "I'm going to win this game!"  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it!" laughed the voice in the bush.  
  
"Marik," Jeff held out the sack and Marik drew out a red buff, "Totama!"  
  
"Ok," Marik said, not really caring what tribe he was in. Until he noticed who was in his tribe, "Yes!"  
  
Marik tackled Bakura to the ground, lips locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
"No sexing on the island!" the voice in the bush yelled.  
  
"Awww." Bakura pouted, breaking the kiss nonetheless.  
  
"Last person, Ryou," Jeff said. Ryou gulped and reached into the bag, pulling out a red buff. "Totama!"  
  
"Great I'm stuck with my hikari," grumbled Bakura, who was still on the ground with Marik.  
  
"Well, Ryou, since you picked Totama out last," said Jeff, "Your tribe will be going to tribal council."  
  
"Ryou!" yelled the new members of Totama.  
  
"Gomen nasai..." Ryou said quietly.

* * *

The new Totama tribe was gathered that night at tribal council. Most of this new tribe hadn't really experienced it. Bakura, however, was now a tribal council expert.  
  
"So Totama," Jeff welcomed them, "How's your new tribe?"  
  
"Well, we haven't spent much time together." said Ryou.  
  
"I love my new tribe." Malik grinned.  
  
"You only love it because of Bakura." Duke said.  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Well you all seem to be doing well," Jeff said, "Time to vote?"  
  
Random jesters of yes.  
  
"Good. Who will be going this time?"  
  
Once again, the members of Totama made their way, one by one, to cast their votes. As soon as they were done Jeff stood up.  
  
"Time to count the votes."  
  
Jeff walked though the bushes. The sounds of writing and folding paper were heard, along with the opening and closing of the Millennium Puzzle Box. Jeff returned.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Just get on with it." Bakura growled.  
  
"You don't have to get all hostile on me."  
  
Bakura growled again, his eyes glowing red and he started foaming at the mouth. Everyone but Ryou and Marik, who were both very used to this kind of behavior from the white haired spirit, scooted at least two feet away from Bakura.  
  
"Ok, the first vote goes to Tristan." said Jeff, looking frightened.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Next vote goes to Espa."  
  
"I predict this won't end well."  
  
"Another vote for Espa."  
  
"You may have predicted right." said Ryou. Espa gulped.  
  
"Vote for Marik."  
  
"What!?"  
  
Bakura stood up and glared at his tribe mates.  
  
"Which one of you inferior son-of-a-one-eyed-Perrier-dogs voted for my lover!?"  
  
Everyone looked extremely scared as the spirit gave them a death glare beyond all other death glares. Yet, they all looked extremely innocent too. Jeff slowly raised his hand and Bakura shot his death glare at him. Marik just looked stunned.  
  
"Why!?"  
  
"Lar- I mean the island spirits told me it was a bad idea to have you two on the same tribe so I was trying to fix it," Jeff said quietly, not looking up into the death glares he was receiving from the yamis, "I'm sorry! I'll go back to reading the votes."  
  
"That's a very good idea." Bakura said, sitting down again.  
  
"Next vote is for Tristan. He and Espa are tied," Jeff said, pulling out another slip of paper, "Next vote is for... Seto?"  
  
Jeff looked up curiously at the Totama tribe.  
  
"He's not even in your tribe anymore."  
  
"I know," Bakura shrugged, "I forgot who was in my tribe now."  
  
"Last vote is for Espa."  
  
"Hey!" Espa said, cheerfully getting up and carrying his torch over to Jeff, "My prediction was right!"  
  
"Espa, the tribe has spoken."  
  
Jeff extinguished Espa's torch. Espa walked off very happy because he finally got a prediction right.

* * *

**---Long chapter, but longer chapters are on the way---**


	6. Proper English

**---Save an animal, eat a vegetarian.**

**Alright down to business, even though I do appreciate your lovely reviews, unless you have lots of really good constructive criticisms please keep your reviews reasonably short... I really have better things to do (like finish writing this) other then read a long review about pointless things that have nothing to do with me, or the story.**

**Ah yes, some of us do miss the scripted Survivor. But... I have just lost my train of thought so I'm moving on...**

**For all those who are not familiar with Kel, which is probably everyone because I seem to be the only one to remember him, He was on the second season of Survivor. I picked him to be the Sole Survivor at the very beginning and I was cheering for him till the end... unfortunately that end came in the second episode when his tribe caught him eating a piece of beef jerky, which he said was grass. But he was voted off anyway and my dream of him being Sole Survivor died... but was not forgotten.**

**Oh yes, Windy-chan reminded me of something, you don't have to constantly tell me to write more or update, I'm almost done writing and updates will usually happen every three days or so. **

**Well that's enough for now, I'll let you go now---**

* * *

**Day Sixteen ****  
**  
Malik sat on the beach of the Amerex tribe, pouting. Isis came up behind him, not really use to seeing her brother outside the sanctuary of his tree house. She sat down beside him and noticed the depressed look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Malik?"  
  
"Mr. Fuzzy is over at the other tribe!" Malik exclaimed, his eyes glistening with tears, "He must be so lonely without me."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine." Isis said comfortingly.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Sure!" Isis grinned, "He might have been tied up or sacrificed to the Island spirits or-"  
  
Before Isis could finish, Malik gasped, and ran off crying.  
  
"Malik!!" Isis called after her brother, "I was only kidding!!!!"

* * *

At the Totama tribe, the new members were taking a look around.  
  
"You've got a nice place here." Duke complemented Bakura, who just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey you've got a computer!" exclaimed Tristan. He and Duke went over to check out the dead computer.  
  
"Where'd that tree house come from?" Ryou asked, coming out of the woods.  
  
"I think Malik built it." Bakura shrugged.  
  
"Awesome!" squealed Marik, latching on to Bakura's arm, "Let's go check it out."  
  
Marik dragged Bakura into the woods. Ryou was left between the choice of staying with Tristan and Duke, or following his yami and his lover. Figuring that his sanity was more important than anything, he followed the two yamis into the trees.

* * *

Shadii, Tea and Mai were once again leading the newest castaway though the woods. Espa looked less then enthused to be with them.  
  
"Uh..." He said, looking around, "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"You'll see." Mai said as they went deeper and deeper into the forest.  
  
"We're here." Tea said as they stepped into a clearing where a giant castle-like mansion stood. Espa stared dazed at it as if it was a dream come true.  
  
"There really is a mansion!!"  
  
"We're plotting to get Jeff off this island." Shadii told Espa, putting an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Then this mansion will be ours." Mai added.  
  
"And we'll be the ultimate survivors" said Tea.  
  
"I'll be glad to help you!" Espa grinned.  
  
"Great!" cheered Mai and Tea.  
  
"You don't happen to know how to fish, do you?" asked Shadii hopefully.

* * *

"Whee! This is so cool!" Marik exclaimed as he climbed up into the tree house after Ryou.  
  
"Yeah..." Bakura muttered, climbing up after Marik, "Sure..."  
  
"Hey look at this." Ryou said, showing them the sphinx plushie.  
  
"Oh, that's my hikari's stupid doll." Marik scuffed.  
  
"I think it's cute." Ryou said, looking at it.  
  
"Baka hikari." Bakura rolled his eyes as Ryou hugged the plushie and left the tree house.

**Day Seventeen**

"I want off this Island!" ordered Atemu to no one in particular.

"Don't worry yami," Yugi smiled, "The game's almost over."

"Almost doesn't cut butter." Seto griped.

"Or cheese." added Atemu.

"It's '_nor cheese_'." Yugi corrected.

"Or cheese sounds better." Seto muttered.

"But it's not proper English." Yugi protested.

"We ain't gotta speak no proper inglesh back in 'ere" Atemu said as if he had suddenly turn gangster or something. Yugi and Seto just merely stared at him until Isis came up to them with tree mail.

"_Hunting you will have to do,_

_How much you get is up to you,_

_Friends are up now for the fight,_

_Who will go to Council tonight?_"

* * *

Ryou lied awake late that night, not really use to the new Totama tribe. He couldn't sleep. Neither could Duke or Tristan. The three were lying under the stars enjoying the peacefulness on the island. It actually wasn't so bad once you got use to it.

"Look, that star's not there anymore." Ryou said, sleepily pointing up into the sky. Duke and Tristan looked at the star in question.

"Of course it is." Tristan said.

"Its right there!" said Duke, pointing to it himself.

"Nope, it exploded five years ago." Ryou answered, dreamily closing his eyes. Tristan and Duke looked at each other and scooted away from the white haired teen.

**Day Eighteen**

When the tribes arrived at the immunity challenge, there seemed to be a different feel in the air. But that could've just been the bunny ears that Jeff was currently wearing.

"Welcome tribes," the bunny ear clad Jeff smiled, "Happy Easter."

"It's Easter?" asked Yugi.

"Well actually, not anymore," Jeff said, taking off the bunny ears and throwing them into the bushes, "But our challenge today is based on it."

"Cool!" some random people said.

"Now before we start, in honor of our holiday, we have a few gifts for some of our tribe members," Jeff said, pulling some things out of the bushes, "Ryou and Seto."

"We get stuff?" asked Ryou.

"Why?"

"Because you have fans." Jeff smiled.

"Do I have fans?" Tristan asked. There was a silence. The only sound came from the crickets, chirping loudly.

"What'd we get?" Seto asked, breaking the silence.

"Seto, you get this box," Jeff handed Seto a rather large box, "And Ryou, you get some lollipops, creampuffs, and cookies."

"Sweet!" Ryou smiled. Seto frowned and looked at the box, "Oh... speaking of gifts."

Ryou pulled Mr. Fuzzy out of nowhere and handed him to Malik. Malik gasped and stared wide-eyed at it.

"Mr. Fuzzy!" Malik hugged Mr. Fuzzy tightly and gave Ryou a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Ryou-chan!"

"You're welcome." Ryou blushed.

"Now for the challenge; it's for Malik and Ryou," Jeff said. The two didn't really know what to expect; to smile or looked frightened, "You'll be competing in a good old fashion Easter egg hunt."

Both Ryou and Malik grinned. Jeff handed them each a basket.

"They're hidden over in that part of the woods." Jeff said pointing; some of the colored eggs could already be seen in plain sight. "Ready, set, go!"

Malik and Ryou took off into the woods, picking up eggs left and right. They both hunted as fast as they could. About twenty minutes later they returned with full baskets. Jeff counted the eggs.

"Hmmm... that's strange, you both have the same amount of eggs," Jeff looked confused, "There's still one out there."

"There it is!" Atemu said, pointing to an egg sitting out on the beach in plain sight. Malik and Ryou looked at each other and took off running for the egg. The scene was played in slow motion to heighten the suspense.

As they got closer to the egg, Ryou jumped for it, falling about a foot short. Malik, in a last minute burst of speed, which no one can tell because the speed is so slow, passed Ryou and grabbed the egg.

"I got it!" Malik exclaimed as the scene instantly sped back up to normal speed, "I got it! I got it! I got it!"

"Yes!!" The rest of Amerex exclaimed knowing that once again Totama had to go to tribal council.

"Totama," Jeff sighed, "You know what's in store for you."

* * *

"Four straight times you've been here, Totama," Jeff said to the extremely downhearted and rather small tribe, "Must be tough."

"I think this tribe is cursed." Duke said.

"I bet that's because of Bakura." Tristan added, receiving an instant glare from the white haired spirit.

"Ryou, you've lost the challenges twice in a row," Jeff said, "How do you think this affects how the others are going to vote?"

"Well, I hope it doesn't hurt my chances much," Ryou said quietly, "Seeing that the first wasn't really my fault."

"But missing a little egg by a foot is." Marik pointed out.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Well guys its time to vote," Jeff smiled. Once again, like so many times before, they went though the motions of tribal council. But this time, when Jeff returned from the bushes, he brought a computer with him. The castaways stared at it, "Now, I have been informed by the Island spirits that we'll be trying a new way of deciding who is kicked off the island."

"Isn't that the computer that was at our tribe?" Duke asked. Jeff hesitated before answering.

"...Yes."

"Why was it there?"

"Well... It's a long story."

"We have time." Bakura said idly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No we don't!" yelled Jeff. Bakura glared at him, "Now the way this works, I type in the name and if the screen turns red, you're the next person voted off the island."

"Isn't that like '_The Mole_'?" Ryou pointed out.

"Shut up and let the host, host!" the voice in the bush yelled. Ryou was instantly quiet.

"Ok, Bakura first." 

"Why in Ra's name do I always have to be first!?"

Jeff simply shrugged and typed Bakura's name into the computer. The screen turned green.

"Is that good?" the albino spirit asked.

"Yes," Jeff said, "Marik."

Jeff typed in Marik's name and the computer turned green.

"Yes!"

"No! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Jeff smacked the computer, "Stupid! You were supposed to vote him off!"

"You were trying to vote me off again!" Marik said wide-eyed. Jeff was too busy glaring at the computer.

"Ha! Ha!" the computer said in a computer-like voice. Everyone was now very afraid of said computer.

"Ok..." Jeff said still glaring at the computer, "Ryou."

Jeff, again, typed in the name and the screen turned green. Ryou sighed in relief.

"Alright," Jeff said, typing in yet another name, "Tristan."

Jeff hit the button and the screen turned red.

"Butter tarts!"

Tristan grabbed his torch and walked over to Jeff, who put it out.

"Tristan, the computer has spoken."

"Stupid technology..." Tristan muttered as he left.

"Technology is not stupid!" came Seto's voice from the Amerex tribe as Totama left tribal council for the fifth time.

* * *

**---The end---**


	7. The Shadow Realm

**---Due to popular belief, and what I said at the end of the last chapter, this is far from over! And to apologize for scaring most of you, this chapter is extra long! EXTRA LONG!! It's actually two chapters in one. I didn't want to, but it had to be done this way for reasons that you will find as you read.**

**Take notice of my new break marks. kept taking away my old ones, so I'm using these now. I miss my old ones; they looked like the eye of Ra.**

**I'll get around to checking out everyone's info page, and if I see a fic that looks interesting I'll read it. Angst and Humor are top on my list of things to read.**

**Any one that wants to read the original Script style of Survivor can find it on my website, the URL can be found on my bio page.**

**Ubber Thanks Windy-chan!!!!!---**

* * *

**Day Nineteen**

Seto sat on the Amerex beach with the rather large box next to him. He hadn't opened it yet, and he wasn't planning to. He didn't care about some stupid box. _That_ wasn't going to help him get off the island. He needed to think of a plan, and here in the peacefulness of the morning on the beach is where he would think of one. Or so he thought.

"So what'd you get?" Atemu asked, walking up behind Seto, derailing his train of thought.

"Don't know," Seto shrugged, annoyed that he had been bothered in such a way, for such a trivial thing, "I haven't opened it."

"Awww," Atemu pouted, moving in front of Seto, "I want to see what's in it."

"Too bad."

"Come on!" Atemu said, excitedly jumping up and down, "Open it! Open it! Open it!"

"Ok, Pharaoh!" Seto said angrily, "If you'll shut up!"

"Yay!"

Seto shook his head hopelessly at the Pharaoh as he opened the box, only to find it full of bottles with letters in them. Atemu took some of the letters out and read over them.

"Hey, these are all from Mikari."

"Is that all it is; letters?" Seto asked, sorry he opened the box, even though the letters were from Mikari. Well, at least that was a good thing, right?

"Looks like it," Atemu said, looking though the rest of the bottles, "Oh, this one's not from her."

"Let me see that!" Seto snapped, snatching the note away from Atemu.

_Hey Seto! These were found all over the Island. I'm sick of picking them up! If I get one more I'm going to... I don't know... do something bad to your tribe... or something. Lots of love, the Island spirits._

"Oh yeah," Seto rolled his eyes and crumpled up the note, "I really fear you so-called '_Island spirits_'."

"FEAR ME!" the voice in the bushes yelled, unsuspectingly scaring both Seto and Atemu to death.

* * *

"I loath Jeff with a malice beyond human capability." Marik growled to his lover as the two lounged around the tree house. The blonde growled again as he laid his head in the other boy's lap.

"Me too." Bakura said, entangling his fingers in his lover's unruly locks. Both Marik and Bakura had had enough with Jeff trying to vote Marik off the island when he rightfully didn't deserve to go. Or at least, that's the way they saw it.

"You know what we should do?" Marik asked, smirking.

"What?"

Marik sat up and whispered his plans into Bakura's ear. They both grinned evilly.

"I'm going to bite you." Bakura said seductively, wrapping his arms around his blonde lover.

"Really?" Marik asked enthusiastically.

"Yup." Bakura said, licking Marik's ear.

"Why?"

"Just for fun." Bakura shrugged.

"Yay!"

* * *

"Where's Tristan?" Shadii asked impatiently, "He should have been voted off by now."

The Modsine tribe wasn't doing very well on their quest to become sole survivors. It had been nine days since they were formed and so far the only thing they've done was recruit Espa.

"Maybe he already left?" Mai asked. Shadii was about to answer when they heard a loud noise.

"I predict someone's presences." Espa said, looking anxious.

"I don't see anyone!" Shadii said, looking around madly.

"Uh oh..." Tea pointed to a helicopter in the sky, which was heading toward them. The helicopter flew down near them. Jeff stood at the open door, yelling at the outcasts.

"_YOU'RE STILL HERE!?_"

"_OF COURSE WE ARE!_" Shadii yelled back.

"_WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE!_" Tea also yelled.

"_IF YOU AREN'T OFF THIS ISLAND BY THE END OF THE DAY, I'LL GIVE YOU TO THE ISLAND SPIRITS!_"

"_NOOOOOO!_" cried the Modsine tribe.

"_OFF MY ISLAND!_"

**Day Twenty**

At the Amerex tribe, Isis had finally coaxed her brother to actually join the tribe for once. And like always, he didn't want to, because no matter what, siblings never want to do anything the other wants to. Especially when it involved doing something together, like spending time.

"Isis! I shouldn't be out here," Malik whined, trying to think of every excuse he could use to get away from his sister, "I have to make a new tree house to stay in! I'm vulnerable out here."

"Awww, but it's so nice to spend some time with you, little brother." Isis smiled.

"Shhh!" Malik covered her mouth, "I don't want everyone to know we're related."

Isis rolled her eyes and licked Malik's hand. Malik quickly drew his hand away, looking disgusted.

"Malik," Isis said in a sweet, yet annoyed voice, to her sweet, yet psychotic brother, "They already know that."

"Because of you and your big mouth!" Malik said before storming off into the woods. Isis just simply shook her head and laid down on the ground, wondering how many more days until the game was over and she could be off the island.

* * *

Over at Totama, Marik had gone out to fetch Ryou. They wanted to enlighten the hikari on their plans. Ryou was skeptical, but, as Marik thought, he was just being a spoilsport.

"I have a bad feeling about your plan, Marik." Ryou said. Marik sighed, thinking the hikari was trying to get him voted off too.

"What could go wrong?" Marik inquired. Before Ryou could even think to begin to voice the ever growing list of '_what could go wrong_', Shadii ran into the clearing...

"Quickly, we need a place to hide from Jeff."

...and right into Ryou, knocking him back into Marik.

"Oops..."

"Shadii?" Ryou said as the blond yami helped him regain his balance, "Didn't you get voted off already?"

"Shadii?" Tea asked, joining them, "Did you find something?"

"What the hell!?" Marik glared at Tea and Shadii, "We already got rid of you losers."

"Well, we're back," Mai joined them, "And we're going to be the ultimate survivors."

"Yeah!" Espa also joined them. Marik blinked at the outcast.

"You guys?"

The members of Modsine nodded and Marik practically fell over laughing.

"Well, right now we need to find somewhere to hide," Shadii said as Marik gained his composure, "Jeff's trying to kick us off the island!"

"Me too!" exclaimed Marik, "Come on! I know just how to get rid of him!"

Modsine grinned and they went up into the tree house to plot. Ryou sighed, still having a bad feeling about the whole idea, but followed them anyways.

* * *

Duke sat alone on the beach. He hadn't seen anyone from his tribe since tribal council two days ago.

"I wonder where everyone is?" he asked out loud to himself. Of course, he already knew the answer to the question. They were probably at that tree house Ryou mentioned the first day they had arrived at Totama.

Duke almost wished that he had gone with them to check it out instead of staying with Tristan. But then he figured that hanging out with Marik and Bakura wasn't exactly high on his list of things he enjoyed.

Duke was just about to get up to go get tree mail when a tumble weed rolled by, leaving a piece of paper behind. Duke picked it up and looked at it. It was the tree mail.

"That was convenient." Duke looked around to see maybe where the tumble weed had come from, or where it went.

"_To win this time you must be skilled,_

_An awesome thing you have to build,_

_Can your invention stand the test?_

_Or will it only be second best?_"

**Day Twenty One**

"Hello tribes!" Jeff greeted Amerex and Totama as they gathered that afternoon at the Immunity challenge.

"Hello Jeff..." all the castaways said simultaneously in the same mellow tone.

"You all seem to be in good spirits." Jeff smiled.

"That's right Jeff..." the castaways said again.

"Ok..." Jeff gave both the tribes a weird look, "Well then, let's get to the challenge, shall we?"

"Whatever Jeff..." the castaways said, once again, together.

"Stop that!" Jeff yelled with a slight eye twitch, "It's creepy!"

"It was their idea!" Bakura said, pointing to the Amerex tribe.

"How is it our idea!?" Atemu asked.

"You have more people!" Marik said.

"We're just better." Isis said, sticking her tongue out at Totama.

"We'll beat you someday!" said Duke, shaking his fist at Amerex, who laughed at him and the three other members of Totama. Totama counteracted with a piercing glare.

"It was better when they were all being creepy," Jeff muttered to himself. Then he decided to put an end to the arguing, laughing and glaring, "Challenge time!"

"Just get on with it so we can lose." Bakura grumbled.

"That's the spirit!" Malik smiled.

"Shut up hikari!" Marik yelled. Malik sniffed and pouted at his yami.

"Duke and Seto, you're up," Jeff said, "Now for this challenge, you will each have to build something, doesn't matter what. The coolest wins."

"Yes!" Seto said eagerly, but Duke, on the other hand, looked less keen about the challenge.

They both set to work on what they were going to make. Seto work fervently on his thing, while Duke went slowly, having no clue on what he was doing. Twenty minutes later, they were both finished and standing by their project. Jeff walked over to Duke and looked at what he had made.

"I built a box..." Duke grimaced, knowing that it was pathetic and they had already lost.

"That's... wonderful..." said Jeff, also knowing it was pathetic and had already lost, but tried to cheer Duke up anyway, "It really is."

"It sucks..."

Jeff nodded and went over to Seto.

"So what'd you make?"

"It's a Space Time Object Replacement Device," said Seto, grinning broadly, "I like to call it 'STORD'."

"Sounds nifty," Jeff said, getting a closer look of it, "What does it do?"

"Watch."

Seto placed a coconut in STORD and commenced to press some of the buttons. STORD lit up and flashed a few times. The coconut then disappeared and reappeared above Jeff, falling and hitting him in the head.

"Ow..." said Jeff, falling over and twitching slightly.

"We won!" cheered Atemu.

"You'll be going to tribal council again, losers." Seto smirked at the now depressed looking Totama members.

"Whee!" Ryou grinned, "It's not my fault this time!"

* * *

When Totama arrived at tribal council that night, they were not the only irritated looking ones. Jeff had survived and recovered from his injury and now stood before the losing tribe, holding ice on his head.

"Stupid Seto and his stupid machine," Jeff muttered angrily, "They should be here."

"Then why aren't they?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Well technically, it was the coolest one," Jeff said, throwing his ice behind him into the bushes, "And the rules said-"

"Screw the rules!" Bakura interrupted, "We're on an island! Rules don't matter!"

"The rules do matter," said the voice in the bush, "Or there'd be no point to the game!"

"There's a point to this game?" Bakura blinked.

"Moron." the voice in the bush muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Stop yelling! You're making my head hurt!" Jeff yelled, wishing he hadn't thrown away his ice, "Just go vote."

It didn't take long to cast the votes, seeing that there were only four people left.

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said as soon as they were done, and, like always, he disappeared into the bushes, "What the ma'heck!"

Jeff returned with not only the Millennium Puzzle box, but with Modsine too.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Duke asked, being the only one that was not at the tree house plotting.

"That's what I was wondering..." Jeff said, glaring at the outcasts.

"We are almighty!" Shadii said.

"We are going to be the sole survivors." said Tea.

"Can we watch the votes being read?" Mai asked sweetly.

"Fine whatever."

"Thanks!"

"Ok, the first vote is for Ryou." Jeff said, pulling a piece of paper out of the Millennium Puzzle box.

"Hey!"

"There wasn't anyone else to vote for," Duke said, "Sorry."

"It's ok!" Ryou smiled.

"Uhh..." Duke was getting a very uneasy feeling, "Ok."

"The next vote is for... Jeff!?" Jeff glared at the piece of paper and then at the Totama tribe, "You can't vote for me! I'm the host!! I'M THE HOST!"

"We can vote for whoever we want!" Bakura smirked.

"Yeah!" Marik agreed.

"They're all for me!" Jeff exclaimed, looking though all votes.

"Jeff," Bakura said, standing up, "The tribe has spoken."

"NO!" Jeff screamed, running into the woods.

"Ha!" Bakura laughed, "Now I will be host, and I will be sole survivor!"

"What about me?" Marik asked, "I thought we were in this together!"

"You were just a pawn in the game." Bakura laughed again.

"You used me!?"

"You can't be the survivor!" said Shadii, "We survived being out voted."

"You guys already lost!" Bakura yelled. Modsine glared at him. Marik, on the other hand, was looking like he was about to cry. Ryou saw this and felt sorry for the blond yami.

"Bakura, be nice," Ryou said to his dark side, "You should at least share the title with Marik."

"There can only be one survivor!" said Bakura, "Jeff even said so himself."

"Since when did you begin listening to him?!" Marik snapped.

"Since he said something of value to me."

At that moment, Jeff returned to the tribal council area. All seven Millennium Items with him.

"HA HA!" Jeff said with a psychotic look on his face. A faint glow was coming from the items, "I shall be the sole survivor! I am the most powerful person on this island!"

There was a blinding glow from the Millennium Items as the whole island was sent to the Shadow Realm. Both Totama and Modsine stared at the host frightened as he ran off into the woods laughing.

* * *

"Wow..." Joey said as the night seemed to come a lot earlier then usual, "It just got really dark all of a sudden."

"We're in the Shadow Realm!!" Malik panted, hugging Mr. Fuzzy close.

"Malik, stop over reacting." Isis said to her brother.

"But!"

"Enough," Isis said sternly, "It's just really clouded out."

"Grr!" growled Seto, "I can't use my Space Time Object Replacement Device in the dark! It's solar powered."

"See!" Malik whined, "We are in the Shadow Realm!"

"Malik Ishtar we are not-"

"Actually," the voice in the bush interrupted, "We are in the Shadow Realm."

"Told you." Malik muttered. And at that precise moment, Jeff ran down the Amerex beach with all the Millennium Items, still laughing.

"I must go fix this!" said the voice in the bush.

* * *

"Look at what you did!" Marik pointed at Bakura as soon as Jeff was gone.

"Me!?" Bakura exclaimed, "This was all your idea!"

"Was not!" Marik glared at his lover, "This was Shadii's idea."

"All I wanted was to be sole survivor." Shadii said solemnly. Duke was looking around scared. He had no idea what was going on, having missed the plotting and not having much experience in the Shadow Realm.

"Guys, stop fighting..." Ryou said quietly, he always hated being in the Shadow Realm.

"You just had to be mad at Jeff, didn't you Ishtar?" Bakura said, turning his back to his lover. He only called Marik by his last name when he was really mad at him.

"He was trying to vote me off." Marik tried to explain to his white haired lover.

"You should be voted off!" Bakura snapped, still not looking at him.

"Uh!" Marik turned away from Bakura, looking hurt.

"Bakura, that was mean!"

Everyone turned to see Laria.

"I-" Bakura blinked, "When'd you get here?"

"I've always been here," Laria said, glaring at all of them, "What did you do!?"

"They voted off the host." Duke squeaked, also not having much experience with the more the slightly psychotic authoress.

"How can you vote the host off?" Laria sighed.

"Very carefully." Shadii said smugly.

"You guys lost. Get out of here." Laria said.

"Make us!" said Tea. There was a gasp. Most of them knew not to talk back to the authoress. Laria snapped her fingers and the Modsine tribe disappeared, never to return to the island.

"There. Now it's time to track down Jeff and get us out of the Shadow Realm." said Laria as she turned to leave.

"Wait," Ryou said. Laria stopped and looked back at him, "No one got voted off really."

"Oh," Laria snapped her fingers once again and Duke disappeared, "There."

With that, Laria ran off into the woods.

**Day Twenty Two**

Malik sat on the Amerex beach with his tribe. The island was still lost within the Shadow Realm.

"How long do you think it'll take before we get out?" asked Malik.

"I don't know," Atemu shrugged, "Jeff _does_ have all the Millennium Items."

"How will the Island spirits be able to stop him?" Yugi said melodramatically.

"I don't know." Atemu shrugged again.

"You don't know anything, Pharaoh." Seto sneered. Atemu glared at him.

"You seem extra grumpy today." Joey pointed out, as if it was a major discovery.

"I've been here for twenty two days with no technology and I don't have Bluesy either." said Seto. Then he quickly covered his mouth when he realized what he had said. It was too late to take it back now. Everyone had heard, and everyone was snickering, except the Ishtar's.

"Bluesy?" Isis asked, confused to what everyone found so funny.

"Seto's Blue Eyes plushie." Atemu laughed. Seto glared, his cheeks tainted red.

"Awww... Don't worry Seto, you can share Mr. Fuzzy with me." Malik said, handing the sphinx plushie over to the CEO. Seto took it and looked at the plushie for a second. It was cute, not as cute as Bluesy though. He could pretend it was Bluesy... yes, that'll work. He hugged the plushie, smiling a little.

"Thanks Malik."

"You're welcome." Malik beamed.

"What happened to the psychotic person you used to be?" asked Joey.

"He's on the other side of the island."

* * *

On the other side of the island, Marik sat alone on the Totama beach. He didn't want to be in the tree house because of Bakura and what he had said the day before at tribal council.

"Stupid Bakura," Marik grumbled to himself, "Stupid game. Stupid Jeff."

At that moment, a box of chocolates with the words, '_To Seto'_ printed on it washed up besides the blonde yami. He glared at it.

"Stupid- Wait." Marik grabbed the chocolates and ran off.

* * *

"Hey guys," Ryou said as he climbed into the tree house. He looked around and saw only his yami mopping in the corner, "Where's Marik?"

"He left," Bakura pouted, "He was mad about me saying that I was the sole survivor."

"I'm sorry," Ryou said. He had never seen his darker half like this before. He looked almost sad, "I'm sure he won't be mad long."

"Kura! Kura! Kura!" Marik said excitedly, climbing up into the tree house.

"See." said Ryou.

"Hey, you were right." Bakura smiled softly.

"Wha'?" Marik blinked.

"Nothing."

"Oh. Anyways!" Marik said, brandishing the box of chocolates, "Lookie!"

"Marik," Bakura smirked, taking the chocolates from the blond spirit, "I love you."

Marik grinned broadly as they began to eat the chocolates.

"Why does it say '_To Seto_' on it?" asked Ryou. The two yami's shrugged and continued to eat the chocolates.

**Day Twenty Three**

Early morning in the Amerex tribe, Atemu sat up to greet the day.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Atemu said to his sleeping tribe mates, "The waves are waving, the wind is winding, and the sun is-"

"The sun?" Malik interrupted, sleepily rolling over and opening his eyes to the bright sun light that shone down on them. He sat up and looked around wide-eyed, "We're out of the Shadow Realm!"

Atemu looked around also and finally put it all together.

"... _YAY_!"

* * *

"Tree mail." Ryou said as he climbed up into the tree house later that day.

"So?" asked Marik, who was currently curled up in Bakura's arms.

"_Family Feud Survivor's way,_

_I can't think of what to say,_

_This chapter is extremely long,_

_But to have a short chapter would just be wrong_."

**Day Twenty Four**

"Thanks a lot guys for insuring that I can never be sole survivor" Jeff glared at the three remaining members of the Totama tribe when they all gathered for the Immunity challenge.

"Did you even have a chance?" Seto asked.

"Well actually, no," Jeff sighed, "But I did get all the Millennium Items taken away."

"Who has them now?"

"Laria."

"Is that a smart idea?" asked Ryou.

"Probably not." Malik said.

"Well, let's get the challenge started," said Jeff, "Marik vs. Isis, you'll be dueling."

"Yes!" Marik smirked, "I haven't dueled in ages."

"I foresee great things for my tribe"

* * *

_(Due to Budget cuts and chapter length this duel will not be shown, which is for the best because this duel has never been written.)_

* * *

"How could I lose!?" Isis exclaimed as Marik laughed evilly, putting his deck away.

"I am the greatest duelist!" Marik laughed.

"I'm the King of Games." Atemu piped in.

"And I'm the host," Jeff said, "Amerex, see you at tribal council."

* * *

That night at tribal council, something happened that hadn't happened in a long time. The almighty, undefeatable Amerex tribe gathered at the tribal council area.

"Welcome, Amerex, to your first tribal council in a _long_ time." Jeff greeted them.

"And we were all enjoying our winning strike too..." Atemu said.

"Hopefully, I can finally be voted off." Seto sighed dreamily.

"Not if I vote Isis off first!" Malik smirked.

"Malik! That's it, I'm voting for you!"

"Since I'm the King of Games, I'll be the sole survivor and no one will vote for me." Atemu said self-righteously, everyone looked at him and grinned. He then looked around nervously and gulped.

"Time to vote."

Jeff sat back as the members of Amerex placed their votes.

"I'll go tally the votes." said Jeff as soon as they were done. He walked off into the bushes, and as soon as he disappeared among the foliage there was a flash of lightning and maniacal laughter. Jeff soon returned.

"What was that?" asked Joey.

"Island spirits." Jeff said simply, taking the lid off the Millennium Puzzle box.

"Oh."

"Alright the first vote goes to Isis."

"Malik!"

"What!?" Malik jumped, "I voted for Pharaoh."

"Hey!"

"Vote for Atemu." Jeff said. Atemu glared at Malik as the blond stuck his tongue out at him.

"Another vote for Isis."

"I'm the only sane person on this island," Isis said, "Don't vote me off."

"I'm still sane." Seto said proudly, before everyone started laughing at him.

"Another vote for Isis."

"It's because I'm female isn't it?"

"Mostly." answered Joey.

"A vote for Seto," Jeff looked at it, "...in Seto's handwriting."

"Not my fault I want off this island."

"Whatever," Jeff pulled the last slip of paper out, "The last vote goes to Isis. You know what that means."

"Yeah, yeah," Isis sighed, "The tribe has spoken."

"Don't steal the host's lines!" said the voice in the bush.

"Sheesh..." Isis said, getting up and carrying her torch over to Jeff.

"Time to go." Jeff said, extinguishing it.

"Be nice to the other kids, little brother." Isis said as she ruffled Malik's hair. Malik snapped at her and growled as she left the tribal council area.

* * *

**---How's that for a chapter! over 3000 words!**

**Things are about to interesting on the Survivor Island, the whole games about to change, again---**


	8. Regdab

**---Sorry for the late update. But thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Lots of love to reviewers.**

**I apologize in advance for any grammar, spelling, yadda yadda, mistakes in this chapter. I beta-ed it myself because Windy-chan is two busy writing her story "Another Bakura". You know she puts a lot of hard work into her stories, like all good Authoress do. She also likes it when people read her story and review. (hint hint)---**

* * *

**Day Twenty Five**

Ryou was sleeping peacefully in the Totama Tree House. His darker half was sleeping on the other side of the Tree House with Marik curled up contently in his arms. It was still quiet early and since there was no Tree Mail or Immunity Challenge today none of them saw any reason to get up.

But other forces on the Island thought otherwise. There was suddenly a loud noise from out side the Tree House and Ryou jumped awake looking around dazed. The noise also woke Bakura.

"What the hell is that?" He asked sitting up, letting go of Marik, who seemed unfazed by the noise.

"When's baseball practice?" Marik mumbled rolling over in his sleep. Ryou blinked at him, his brain still slightly fogged with sleep.

"Get up fool!" Bakura smacked Marik upside the head, waking the blond quickly.

"Wha? It wasn't me! I'm innocent! I- what's that noise?"

"Hey you guys awake?" yelled an extremely familiar voice from out side. Marik got up and looked out the window. At once is eyes grew wide and he screamed, jumping a crossed the room to hide behind Ryou. Bakura got up as well and looked out the window then back at his lover.

"Its only Jeff."

But that didn't matter to Marik and he still hid behind Ryou, shaking in fear. Both the white haired teen and his yami shook their heads at Marik.

"Good morning Totama!" yelled Jeff again, who was out side on a rope ladder that hung down from his helicopter. How the helicopter was still able to fly was unknown to everyone.

"What in Ra's name are you doing here!?" Bakura yelled out the window.

"To take you on a little helicopter ride." Jeff answered back.

"Ok we'll be right out," Bakura turned to the other two members left in his tribe and stopped. "Wait..."

Bakura looked back at Jeff.

"Why?"

"Must we go though again?" Jeff growled. "I'm the host and that means you have to do as I say!"

"Oh, Right..."

Bakura sighed and crawled out of Tree House and up into the helicopter after Jeff. Ryou and a very reluctant Marik followed. The helicopter then flew off, leaving the Tree House and the Totama Tribe behind... Forever.

* * *

Sometime later the helicopter touched down at some part of the Island no one had seen before. No one except the Amerex Tribe who happened to be waiting there. Jeff got out of the helicopter with the Totama Tribe.

"Welcome to your new Tribe."

"New Tribe?" asked Ryou as he climbed last out of the helicopter.

"Why are _they_ here?" Bakura narrowed his eyes at the Amerex tribe.

"Well because there's only eight of you left," said Jeff "We're merging the Tribes."

"So we're one tribe now?" asked Joey.

"That is what he said." Marik scoffed.

"Shows how smart the mutt is." smirked Seto. Joey growled at the CEO, who merely laughed. "Bad dog!"

"Seto be nice," Yugi insisted, they hadn't been a Tribe for more then five minutes and already a fight was about to break out. "We're all one Tribe now, we're like family."

"Actually all you may be living together as a Tribe but your all against each other," Jeff smiled "remember there can only be one Survivor."

"So we're a bunch of enemies living together?" asked Malik.

"Looks that way to me." said Bakura.

"Well see you at the Immunity Challenge." Jeff waved good-bye to the Castaways as he got into his helicopter and flew off.

"So what's the name of this '_new Tribe_'." Bakura asked crossing his arms indignantly over his chest.

"Regdab." Atemu answered simply, the tomb robber raised an eye brow at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Pharaoh Gibberish."

"It's the Tribe name, baka." Atemu glowered pointed to the big blue flag that had '_Regdab_' printed a crossed it.

"Where do these names come from?" asked Ryou looking at the flag.

"I have to have to much time on my hands..." sighed the voice from the bush.

**Day Twenty Six**

Ryou sat on the beach with his yami and the two blond Egyptians. They were plotting out their new strategy in this new twist of the game. The two spirits seemed to think that the game should just end now and they should be crowned Sole Survivors, but the hikari's were more skeptical.

"The games going to be a lot tougher now." Ryou said to the other three in the alliance.

"Yeah but it'll be easy to vote off the losers because of our alliance." Marik reassured the white haired hikari.

"But what happens when there are only four of us left?" Malik asked quietly.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Bakura grinned evilly.

"I don't like how that sounds." Said Ryou as the two yami's chuckled at there hikari. Malik gulped and hugged Mr. Fuzzy close, wishing somehow he didn't get involved with this alliance. But also knowing that he had his own plots, and there was no way he could lose.

* * *

Later that day Seto walked up to his fellow Tribe Mates gathered around a fire.

"Tree Mail"

Everyone immediately turned to the CEO and stared at him as if he was an alien invader... which we won't go into that.

"Kaiba actually did something???" Atemu asked with a slight eye twitch still not believing it.

"That's a first." Commented Marik.

"I only did it because no one else taught the mutt simple tricks like, fetch." Seto smirked as Joey grumbled.

"Alright," Yugi interjected, sensing another fight. "So what does it say this time?"

"_You've been reading my rhymes all along_

_There are also rhymes in song_

_Now you're all against each other_

_But I'll be cheering for my brother_."

**Day Twenty Seven**

"Welcome Regdab," Jeff said trying to ignore the snickering that came from the bushes when he said the Tribe's name, "To your first Individual Immunity Challenge."

"We're all so excited." Bakura said sarcastically.

"I think it's going to be fun." Atemu said excitedly.

"And I think it would be fun to drown you in the ocean." Muttered Marik so only his hikari could hear.

"Not now," Malik muttered back. "Wait till we get back to the Tribe."

"Fine." Marik pouted.

"Ok guys here's the deal you're all going to sing a song," Jeff grinned "Who ever is best wins Immunity."

Random groans were heard from the Regdab Tribe.

"Alright you first Bakura."

"What no!"

"Must you always defy me?" asked Jeff.

"Must you always make me go first." seethed Bakura.

"_GO NOW_!" Jeff yelled all big and scary like.

"Fine," Bakura grumbled as he reached into a random bush and pulled out a guitar. Everyone stared at him. "What? If I'm going to sing, I'm going to have music."

Bakura glared at them before starting to play a hard rock type song on his guitar, and singing.

"_In the dead of night_

_I shimmering light_

_Dream of a day_

_That the devil was paid_

_When the ax comes down_

_A chilling sound_

_A skew with a head _

_Another rabbits dead_

_I'm a rabbit slayer_

_A guitar player_

_With a nasty habit..._

_Kill the rabbit!_

_I'm a meant mistreater_

_A rabbit feaster _

_The night we did it_

_A bloody Easter_

_A scurrying shadow_

_And a shadow moves to stab it_

_And the night air echoes_

_Kill the rabbit_!"

As the white haired yami finished his song he was greeted with the looks of up most fear and apprehension. The only ones really who were not frightened by Bakura's song was Ryou, Marik and Malik.

"Well..." said Joey "that just brightened my day right up."

"That was the most awesome song ever!" Marik said excitedly kissing Bakura on the cheek.

"I knew you'd like it." Bakura said slyly before pulling his blond lover into a very heated kiss, only to be interrupted when Bakura was kicked.

"What'd I tell you!" said the voice in the bush angrily.

"I'm going to kill you." Bakura glared at the bush and the unknown person that was hidden inside. No one told him what to do and got away with it.

"To morbid, you lose." Said Jeff.

"What!?"

"Marik your turn."

"Ok," Marik said trying to think of a song to sing. "Hey, 'Kura can I use your guitar?"

"No way!" Bakura hugged his guitar close to him.

"Meanie." Marik pouted before singing his song.

"_Dave the Barbarian! _

_Strong but a wimp!_

_With his sisters_-"

Marik stopped singing abruptly, glancing around nervously "Uh..."

"You don't know the words?" asked Jeff.

"... No"

"Disqualified, you lose." Jeff smiled "Ryou, your up."

Ryou stole the guitar from his yami.

"Hey!"

Ryou ignored the spirit and started to play his song.

"_Crawling in my_-"

"Overused!" Jeff interrupted "You lose."

Ryou frowned and Bakura took his guitar back.

"You deserve it, baka hikari." Bakura sneered. Ryou sniffled, bowing his head.

"Be nice!" the voice in the bush yelled kicking Bakura again. Bakura turned around and hit the bush with his guitar as hard as he could. His guitar went right though it and hit nothing but the ground, breaking the guitar. Laughter was then heard from another bush. Bakura looked at his guitar and broke down crying.

"Malik your turn." Jeff said ignoring that whole scene. Malik grabbed two sticks and a rock. He used the rock as a drum as he sang.

"_All around the county and coast to coast_

_People always say 'what do you like most'?_

_I don't wanna I don't wanna boast_

_I just tell them I like toast_

_Yeah toast... yeah toast... YEAH TOAST!_"

"To short you lose!" Jeff said cutting his song short.

"There's more!" Malik protested.

"To late," Jeff said, moving on "Atemu."

Atemu stepped up for his song.

"_I said come on Fhqwhgads_

_Come on Fhqwhgads_

_Everybody to the limit_

_Everybody to the limit_

_Everybody come a Fhqwhgads_"

"Fhqwhgads isn't a word, you lose."

"Pharaoh, are you making up words again?" Marik asked, smirking

"I don't make up words!" Atemu growled.

"What about '_Largenshmanigler_'?"

"You made that word up." Malik sighed.

"Oh yeah," Marik remembered "I did."

"Alright, that makes it your turn Joey."

Joey smiled and sang.

"_How much is that doggie in the window?_

_The one with a waggily tail?_

_How much is that doggie in the window?_

_I do hope that doggies for sale_."

"That was... ok..." Jeff said

"Do I win?"

"No."

Joey sighed.

"Awww isn't that nice," Seto mocked, smirking as he saw the anger rise in the blonds eyes. "Wheeler sang a song about himself."

"Kaiba!" Joey growled.

"Sit!" Seto commanded, Joey complied sitting down on the ground. Seto petted him. "Good dog."

Joey sighed again, beaten.

"Seto your up." Jeff announced. Seto sighed, finding this all rather tedious and pointless, but sang anyway.

"_Trust..._

_Trust in the heart_

_Don't let down your guard_

_The heart of the cards_

_No battles to hard_

_Remember to trust in the heart of the cards_."

"Seto wins."

"What!?" Bakura was out raged, along with some of his Tribe Mates.

"He didn't even sing the whole song!" exclaimed Marik.

"It was short!" Malik cried out.

"I didn't even get to sing!" Yugi said, making his presences known.

"Your still here?" Jeff asked, noticing Yugi for the first time.

"Yeah!"

Jeff stared at him for a few seconds.

"... Seto wins immunity," Jeff announced "He's the best singer here anyways."

Seto stuck his tongue out at everyone. Yugi, Bakura, Marik, and Malik all glared at him, wishing very much to vote him off the Island.

* * *

_Katie says you are a scumbag..._

* * *

That night all of Regdab gathered at Tribal Council.

"Welcome Regdab." Greeted Jeff.

"Why do you welcome us every time we come here?" Ryou asked.

"I'm just trying to be nice." Answered Jeff coolly.

"Whatever floats your boat." Ryou shrugged

"Now we've got some changes to Tribal Council."

"Why?" complained Bakura.

"Because at the merge the whole game changes."

"I just got use to the old game." Joey groaned.

"To bad," said Jeff "Anyways, you all know you can't vote for whoever has Immunity and whoever is voted off doesn't actually leave the Island."

"Are you forming a new Modsine?"

"No, from now on whoever is voted off will be part of the Jury that decides who will become Sole Survivor." Jeff said "They will be here on the Island in my mansion."

"You do have a mansion!" Seto exclaimed.

"But since you all survived this long," Jeff said overlooking Seto's outburst. "It's fair to give you at least a little incentive to actually want to win the game."

"Other then being able to get off the Island?" Atemu asked.

"Yup," Jeff smiled. "Who ever wins gets a secret prize."

"All the Millennium Items?" Bakura asked hopefully.

"Nope, its better."

"What is it?" Yugi asked, trying to think of something better then the Millennium Items.

"If I tell you then it wouldn't be a secret." Jeff said sternly "Now vote."

The eight remaining players in the game each got up, like they've done so many times before, to place there votes. When they were done Jeff got up to go get the votes, like so many times before.

"I'll go tally the votes."

"Yeah, yeah," Bakura glared "we do this every time we come here."

Jeff glared at the yami and went into the bush. He came back moments later with the Millennium Puzzle box muttering.

"Jeff, don't listen to my yami," Ryou said comfortingly "He's grumpy because he's been with people to long."

"If he would have let us have our Items could at least get away from you freaks for a little bit." Bakura grumbled.

"Yeah well I don't care," Jeff spat "Let me count the votes so I can get away from you freaks."

"Ok"

"The first vote goes to Joey." Jeff said taking a piece of paper out of the Millennium Puzzle Box.

"Why me?"

"Mutts shouldn't be allowed on the Island." Said Seto unperturbedly.

"Next vote is for Yugi."

"But I haven't done anything."

"That's why you got votes runt." Ryou said, very un-Ryou like. Everyone stared at him and he blushed. "... I've been spending too much time with my yami."

"Does this mean I might turn nice?" Bakura asked his hikari.

"I don't know." Ryou answered.

"Jeff," Bakura said simply "I want off this Island."

"Have to be voted off," Jeff smiled "Sorry."

"Damn."

"Another vote for Yugi." Jeff said, Yugi pouted. It wasn't his fault no one had noticed him; his yami had stolen his lime light.

"Vote for Bakura."

"That's good." the white haired spirit smiled.

"Two votes for Yugi."

"That's not fair."

"Why is there a vote for Seto?" Jeff questioned.

"He wanted to be voted off the Island." Joey said logically.

"He had Immunity you dolt!" Bakura said.

"Oh yeah..." Joey blushed "I forgot."

"Well the last two votes are for Yugi;" Jeff said "He loses."

"And I was doing so well too." Yugi sighed as he brought his torch over to Jeff.

"Yugi, the Tribe has spoken." Jeff said extinguishing the torch. Yugi sighed and left waving good-bye to his yami.

* * *

**---We're getting closer to the end, its all down hill from here. **

**Sorry for the Katie insert, she wouldn't let me take it out.**

**_I_ love my reviews, and _I_ do not think you're scumbags.---**


	9. Tree Mail

**---Due to popular belief, and what 'ryoufanatic' said in their review, I am a baka. I am here now to put an end to that rumor.**

**Though it is true that yes I did say that Ryou and Bakura are albinos, which I know is not true. It is not true that ALL albinos have pink eyes. It is possible for albinos to have different color eyes, like a really light blue. And yes I do know this for a fact, I have done some albino research and I have read the book, "_Ghost Boy_" which is about an albino boy.**

**I apologize to Ryou and Bakura for calling them albinos when they are not. But I don not appreciate being called names, especially when those names are not true. So please, before you insult me, make sure you know all your facts, because chances are I know them.**

**I am smart, no matter what others say---**

* * *

**Day Twenty Eight**

Joey sat on the beach with Atemu. There was nothing to do and both of them were bored out of there minds.

"It must suck to be the first yami to have their hikari voted off." Joey commented.

"Oh I don't mind." Atemu sighed. "He was just getting in the way of my world domination-"

Joey raised an eye brow at the former pharaoh.

"I mean winning Sole Survivor." Atemu corrected quickly.

"You voted for him?"

"Yeah."

"You worse then Bakura," Joey said, "At least he has an alliance with his hikari."

"Alliance?" Atemu questioned. "What's that?"

Joey blinked.

"Uhâ€ Nothing."

* * *

Somewhere else at a random tree Malik sat with Mr. Fuzzy.

"I've got this whole thing figured out Mr. Fuzzy." The blond said to the sphinx plushie grinning wickedly. "I've got the others thinking I'm in alliance with my yami."

Malik chuckled at his own plan.

"Together we'll vote them off one by one. They won't know what hit them." Malik hugged the plushie close. "We'll be the Sole Survivors and no one will stop us."

What the blond hikari didn't know was that his unsuspecting yami was somewhere by the tree, listening to his every word, and not enjoying most of them.

* * *

Later on somewhere near the woods Marik had gathered with the two white haired members of the alliance. Marik had requested a secret meeting with them to discuss secretive secret things.

"This games a lot easier then a thought" Bakura said pompously to the other two.

"Wow Bakura," Ryou smiled at his yami, "I've never seen you make such a big deal about something that didn't have to do with stealing, destroying things, or mutilating someone."

"This is a big deal" Bakura said, "this is Sole Survivor we're talking about."

"There's another big deal on our hands." Marik said.

"What?"

"Marik's been lying to us," the blond yami said urgently. "He's part of another alliance."

"With the losers?" Bakura asked.

"Mr. Fuzzy." Marik answered.

"And I thought you were crazy," Bakura smirked at his lover, "He has an alliance with a stuffed animal."

"It's a plushie," Ryou corrected.

"Whatever."

"Well it must be a pretty good alliance if he's lasted this long." Marik said

"Are you saying he's a threat?" Ryou asked, finding it hard to believe what the blond was telling them.

"Yes," Marik said earnestly. Ryou simply rolled his eyes.

"Well I guess we'll just have to do something about that." Bakura grinned evilly thinking up a plan.

**Day Twenty Nine**

Everyone in the Regdab Tribe sat on the beach, nothing had happened around the tribe and it was starting to get late. Joey looked around and finally remembered something, which was a great improvement for him.

"Some one needs to go get Tree Mail." Joey announced to the Tribe.

"How about you?" Malik afforded.

"No."

"I think the person with Immunity should get it." Atemu said lounging out on the ground.

"I got it last time."

"I think Pharaoh should get it." Bakura growled.

"Pharaoh's don't do anything," Atemu smirked at the thief, "They have slaves do it for them."

"Yeah well your slave is gone now," Malik pointed out "So you have to do it."

"Can't the mutt do it?" Seto sighed "He brought it up."

"So?"

"It's about time you learned a new trick," Seto mocked "You've got '_Sit_' down."

"Kaiba!" Joey growled, "Give me two good reasons why I shouldn't come over there and kick your butt."

"One, I can drown you in the ocean," Seto said coolly, "and two, my sister is the Island Spirits and you'll have to face her wrath."

"You have to admit those are good reasons." Bakura nodded.

"Especially the second one." Malik agreed. Everyone shuddered at the thought of the Island Spirits and her wrath. They sat in a state of fear and something else that wasn't quite as noticeable.

"So who's going to go get Tree Mail?" Atemu asked breaking the silence, everyone else in the Tribe and throw sand, rocks, coconuts, and some rice at him for permitting the argument to proceed.

* * *

Some time later the members of Regdab were still trying to figure out who was going to go and get Tree Mail. Although failing immensely, they still kept at it.

"Ok we'll pick a number between one and ten." Atemu offered.

"Then that means that you'll get out of it because you'll know the number." Marik said.

"Plus you think twenty is between one and ten." Malik added.

"We could draw straws." Seto said in a bored tone.

"There are no straws." Joey said.

"Sticks?"

* * *

Ryou sighed as he watched the group from the trees. It was funny to see them doing all this work over something so small and rather pointless, yet it was really sad also. Ryou decided that it was time to put en end to there bickering and walked over to them.

"Tree Mail." Ryou said as the approached the other members of Regdab. They all turned and stared at him.

"When'd you leave?" Bakura asked.

"About two hours ago."

Everyone stared at him more.

"You'd all be here until it was time to go to Tribal Council before you'd figure out who was going to get it." Ryou said sternly.

"We were so close to figuring it out though." Said Atemu disappointedly.

"Well I figured it out for you." Ryou glared.

"You're the best hikari." Bakura said getting up and hugging Ryou.

"And you're being nice." The white haired hikari smirked. Bakura's eyes went wide for a second as he let go of Ryou.

"No!" he cursed. Ryou rolled his eyes and turned to the rest of the Tribe.

"I got it, someone else reads it."

They all took turns volunteering another.

"Joey."

"Seto."

"Malik."

"Pharaoh."

"Tomb Robber."

"Hikari."

Ryou sighed as it came back to him, but read the mail nonetheless.

"_Test of strength_

_Can you stand the length?_

_Competition is tight_

_Who will be safe tonight?_"

**Day Thirty **

"Hey Regdab," Jeff smiled as they gathered that day "ready for the Immunity Challenge?"

"Let's get this over with so I can win Immunity." Atemu smiled.

"Who says you'll win Immunity?" asked Bakura narrowing his eyes.

"I'm the King of Games." Atemu said arrogantly.

"How come you didn't win last time?" Ryou asked.

"I was being nice." Atemu shrugged.

"Sure."

"Before you decide right now who the Sole Survivor is," Jeff said breaking the argument up. "Can I explain the challenge?"

"Sure." sighed some of the Castaways.

"Ok you have to stand on one leg," Jeff explained. "The person to stand the longest wins."

"This will be easy!" Joey said joyfully.

"Ok, start."

Everyone put up leg. No more then a second after they started Joey fell over.

"Joey, you're out."

Joey got up and moved over next to Jeff grumbling. The two sat and watched the others. It was relatively boring.

"This is so stupid." Seto complained about ten minutes later.

"Then give up." Atemu smirked.

"I'll give up if you give up." Said Seto, matching the Pharaoh's smirk.

"But I need Immunity."

"I guess you won't get me out then." Seto shrugged.

"Fine," Atemu gave in, "But only cause you lose too."

"Ok," Seto smirked wider. "On the count of three... One... Two..."

"Three!" Atemu said putting his leg down, unfortunately though Seto did not. "Kaiba! You lied to me!"

"Sorry," Seto shrugged again, "But I need Immunity."

"Atemu, your out."

Atemu sighed and sat next to Joey. A few minutes later Bakura was also getting bored with this game. He stretched his arm out and almost touched Marik. As he noticed how closed to everyone he got an idea. A wonderful, awful idea.

"Hey Marik," He whispered to his lover. "Stretch out your arm, you'll have better balance."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." the blond yami stretched out his arm and almost touched Ryou. Bakura took this grand opportunity and pushed Marik. Who in turn pushed Ryou, who fell over Malik, who knocked over Seto. Leaving Bakura the only one standing.

"Bakura!" exclaimed Marik.

"Sorry love, it's nothing personal," Bakura leered over Marik, "But _I_ needed Immunity"

"Bakura wins!"

* * *

"Welcome once again to Tribal Council."

"For once it's good to be here." Bakura sighed, not noticing the slight glare Marik was giving him.

"Now let's bring in out jury." Jeff smiled. Yugi came in to the Tribal Council area and sat down a crossed from Regdab. "Yugi is only here to watch. Now, it seems to be a dominance of power in the form of alliances."

"With our foursome," Malik grinned, also missing the glare from Marik, "There's no way anyone can beat us."

"What about you three." Jeff said to Atemu, Joey, and Seto, "Why haven't you come together as an alliance to take out the big four?"

"Alliances are for suckers," Seto said, "If only one can win, why get involved with others, they just get in the way."

"Well lets vote," said Jeff, "Bakura you have Immunity, your safe."

The Castaways got up to vote. Jeff and Yugi waited patiently until they were done.

"Time to read the votes." Jeff got up went into the bushes and came out with the Millennium Puzzle Box. He set it down and pulled out a slip of paper. "The first vote goes to Seto."

"At least I don't have Immunity this time."

"So I made one mistake." Joey said indignantly.

"Next vote goes to Joey." Said Jeff, "Next vote goes for Malik."

"How can I get voted for!?" Malik exclaimed, "I'm part of the alliance!"

"Part of the alliance trying to vote us off!" Marik revealed.

"I-"

"You and Mr. Fuzzy have been working together the whole time!" Marik blurted out before Malik even had a chance to reply. Everyone gasped and Malik looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"How'd you know!?"

"I am Marik!" the blond yami laughed. "I know all."

While Marik was exposing the truth about Malik, Jeff was busy looking though all the votes.

"Malik," Ryou sighed, "You had an alliance with a plushie."

"We were going to win too!"

"Not anymore!" Bakura exclaimed, "You're either with us or you're out!"

"But..." Malik struggled to find his words, "I'm... _NO_!"

"Hey Mr. I-Know-Everything," Jeff said to Marik, "Who's getting voted off this time?"

"Hopefully my hikari." Marik said resentfully.

"Well it's a tie between Joey and Malik."

"Make Joey go!" Malik said quickly.

"Why me!?"

"Ahem!"

Everyone turned to the bush to see a sphinx plushie sitting there with a piece of paper with '_Malik_' scribbled on it in almost un-legible writing. Malik sighed and carried his torch over to Jeff.

"Malik, the plushie has spoken."

"Curses!" Malik said as he left "Foiled again!"

* * *

**---R You And Baku Ra A Reno Talb I Nos! **

**Albino Shave Pink Eye Sbaka!---**


	10. Angola

**---I'm getting closer to the end of the story. It's sad seeing this story end again. It is my favorite that I've written; I love every aspect of it. It's also apparent that others love it to. Seeing that I got over 100 when it was in script and I'm up to 100 again.**

**Special thanks to Windy-chan cause not only has she worked hard making this story easier to by fixing my mistakes, she was also the 100 reviewer of this story. (gives Windy a Bravo Sticker). **

**I'm going to repeat this and never say it again, Ryou and Bakura are not albinos, and yes Bakura is gay.**

**As for my toast and rabbit song in chapter eight, I own none of those songs. 'Yeah Toast' is from the Bob and Tom show and 'Kill the Rabbit' is from Doctor Demento.**

**On with Survivor! ---**

* * *

**Day Thirty One**

Joey sat on the beach with Seto and Yami. They were still surprised by what had happened the night before at Tribal council. The alliance had seemed so strong. But now it all seemed that it was crumbling beneath them. This gave Joey an idea.

"You know guys," Joey said the other two. "We should really form an alliance."

"What's the use?" Seto asked. "There are three of them and three of us, the votes would tie."

"Not necessarily," Yami said, "Bakura is the leader of them and he won't let anyone stand in his way of getting what he wants."

"So you're saying there's no way to stop him?" asked Seto.

"Not unless he sacrifices one of his own." Joey said.

"So we can't do anything until he either gets rid of Marik or Ryou." Yami nodded.

"We're doomed." Seto muttered.

* * *

"Egypt."

"United Sates."

"Canada."

"South Korea."

"North Korea."

"Columbia," Marik sighed, "You always get the countries north of me."

"Panama," Bakura smirked, "I like being on top."

"India," Marik rolled his eyes, "Figures."

"Bangladesh."

Ryou walked up to the two yamis who were sitting by a tree in the woods still naming off countries.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"France," Marik said, "Playing a game."

"Belgium," Bakura said, "Whoever runs out of countries to name loses."

"Oh," Ryou sat down with the other members of his alliance "Can I play?"

"Chile," Marik said, "Sure."

"Peru."

"Angola."

"That's a city not a country!" Bakura protested.

"It's a country in Africa." Ryou argued.

"Prove it!"

Ryou pulled a map out of the nearest bush and showed the white haired spirit. Bakura glared at the map, Marik smirked.

"He's good."

Bakura merely grumbled.

**Day Thirty Two**

Marik sat on the beach with Atemu and Seto waiting for Bakura and Ryou to get back with tree mail.

"I'm so sick of this Island." The blond yami sighed, "How many more days?"

"Seven." Seto answered.

"Only?"

"Look at that!" Atemu exclaimed pointing out to sea. There was a little speck of white that seemed to be growing larger.

"What is this?" Marik asked as the three watched it.

"It looks like a paper airplane." Seto said as it got closer to the Island. Sure enough it was a paper airplane. It flew up and landed next to Seto. He noticed that '_Mikari Airlines_' was written on the side.

"Something new from Mikari." Atemu said as Seto picked the paper airplane up and opened it to find chocolate hugs and kisses.

"Alright more chocolate." Marik said happily.

"More chocolate?" Seto asked.

"Some chocolate washed up and shore over at Totama." Marik told them.

"What'd you do with it?' asked Atemu.

"Me and 'Kura ate it." Marik smiled.

"You ate my chocolate?" Seto glared at the blond.

"You weren't there." Marik shrugged.

"So!"

"It was just some stupid chocolate."

Seto glared more at the yami and Marik instantly knew he had said too much. He '_eeped_' and ran off away from Seto, only to get chased by the CEO. Atemu just sat there and watched them.

* * *

"Am I safe?" Ryou asked his yami timidly as they walked though the forest to get Tree Mail.

"What do you mean?"

"From the votes," Ryou said, "I'm safe right?"

"Your part of the alliance," Bakura answered. "Of course you are."

"Well Malik got voted off."

"He broke the alliance when he went with Mr. Fuzzy," Bakura growled, "and look where that got him. He was voted off by both alliances."

"I think the Island Spirits had something to do with that."

"I did not!" the voice from the bush exclaimed.

"Do you always have to follow us around?" Bakura asked, glaring at the bush.

"Yup."

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"I have my reasons" said the voice in the bush. "Now get back to where you are talking about."

"Yeah, ok..." Bakura said, "Don't worry the alliance will stand until the very end, or at least until the final three. Then it's every man for himself."

"Promise?"

"You have my word."

* * *

Back on the beach Atemu still sat watching Seto chase Marik around. Joey had also joined him and was watching as well. Ryou and Bakura walked up.

"Tree Mail!"

"Kura!!" Marik yelled hiding behind his lover. Seto stopped in front of the white haired spirit. Marik '_eeped_' again and hid more behind Bakura.

"Touch him and you'll be the next to leave this Island." Bakura glared at the CEO.

"Fine!" Seto glared back.

"Seto actually wants to stay on this Island?" Joey blinked.

"That's odd." Atemu said, looking slightly confused.

"I've been here this long I'm not giving up now!" Seto laughed evilly, "I shall be Sole Survivor and no one can stop me!"

"You forget, we have the alliance," Bakura smirked. "We are in control of this game."

"Yeah!" Marik said coming out from behind Bakura, "There's no way you can win!"

"We'll see." Seto glared.

"We will." Bakura glared back.

"Are you guys done fighting so I can read Tree Mail?" Ryou asked.

"Sure."

"_I'm tired of hearing you complain_

_I'm doing this so I stay sane_

_Win and tomorrow you'll see_

_Lose and off the Island you'll be_."

**Day Thirty Three**

"Isn't it a beautiful day for winning immunity?" Jeff sighed as the castaways gathered.

"Depends on who wins." Atemu said.

"I'm the best I'm going to win." Seto smirked.

"You forget I won last time." Bakura said smugly.

"Really that doesn't matter," Ryou said quietly, "Anyone can win Immunity."

"That's where you're wrong." Marik said, "Only the strong can win."

"Well I'm out." Sighed Joey.

"Well the way things are going you'd all lose." Jeff said.

"Why?" asked Ryou.

"Today's challenge is a silent contest." Jeff said, "The one who stays the quietest the longest wins, starting now."

"This should be easy." Joey let slip.

"Joey, you're out."

"You didn't last long." Atemu couldn't help but laugh.

"Atemu, you're out."

"Baka Pharaoh." Bakura muttered.

"Bakura, you're out."

"Damn it!" Bakura cursed.

He, Atemu and Joey sat down by Jeff away from the other players. Ten minutes went by and no one else had lost. Bakura smirked at the players.

"Hey Marik," he called out, "Bet you can't stay quiet for ever."

"Bet you I can!" Marik blurted out.

"Marik, you're out."

"Kura!" Marik exclaimed. "You made me lose!"

"I didn't make you do anything." Bakura huffed.

Marik sat down next to his lover and pouted. Bakura leaned over and licked his ear.

"I'll make it up to you later." The white haired yami whispered.

"Yay!"

"Don't make me separate you two." The voice in the bush threatened.

"No!" Marik cried clinging to Bakura.

"I'm bored." Joey sighed a few minutes later.

"Yeah," Atemu agreed, "Jeff, can we go back to the Tribe?"

"Not until we have a winner." Jeff said.

"I want to go back so I can eat the chocolates Mikari sent." Said Marik, who was still attached to Bakura.

"Don't you even think about eating my chocolates!" Seto exclaimed.

"Seto, you're out." Jeff smiled. "Ryou wins!"

"Yay!" Ryou exclaimed.

"See you tonight at Tribal Council."

* * *

"Welcome Regdab."

"Let's get this over with," Seto said. "I want to eat my chocolates."

"Well first let's bring in our jury." Jeff said. Yugi and Malik walked in and sat down a crossed from Regdab. Malik glared at his former alliance. Jeff smiled. "Congratulations to Ryou for winning immunity earlier today, you proved that anyone can win."

"If any can win then Joey would be sitting here with Immunity."

"This game is rigged." Joey said.

"No its not" Jeff said.

"I would have won if it wasn't for 'Kura." Marik pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sighed Bakura rolling his eyes.

"Well time to vote." Jeff said "Ryou has immunity so you can't vote for him."

The Tribe Mates once again got up to vote. As soon as they were done Jeff stood up and smiled at them.

"I will go tote the votes." Jeff said before walking off though the bushes.

"That rhymed." Ryou pointed out. A few minutes later Jeff returned with the Millennium Puzzle Box.

"Hey!" Joey blinked, finally understanding what Ryou had said "That did rhyme!"

"What?" Jeff looked confused, having missed Ryou's previous comment.

"Uh..." Joey laughed nervously. "Nothing..."

"The mutt was just being his normal blond self." Sighed Seto.

"I'm not blond!" Joey growled before blinking again and blushing, "Uhh... Never mind."

"You know you come to Tribal Council for a reason." Jeff said sternly.

"Yeah, to argue in with each other in yet another in yet another place." Marik smirk.

"_NO_!" Jeff screamed getting all big and scary. Malik '_eeped_' and hid behind Ryou.

"Why do you always hide behind me?" Ryou glared.

"I don't mind sacrificing you to Jeff." Marik said. Ryou found that this was not a comforting thought.

"If you would let me read the votes you wouldn't have to spend so much time with me." Jeff sighed.

"Hey everyone!" Marik exclaimed come out from behind Ryou. "Shut up, Jeff's trying to read the votes!"

"First votes to goes to Joey." Jeff said pulling a slip of paper from the Millennium Puzzle Box. Joey glared at the alliance.

"It's the mutts turn to go." Bakura grinned.

"Not if we have anything to with it." Joey said confidently.

"Next vote goes to Bakura." Jeff said.

"Gimwits." Bakura muttered.

"Another vote for Bakura."

"Humph."

"Vote for Joey," Jeff said pulling out more votes, "And another and another, the Tribe has spoken, Say good bye Joey."

"Good bye Joey?" Joey said confused, carrying his torch over to Jeff. Jeff extinguished it and Joey left.

"That's impossible!" Atemu exclaimed as the rest of the Tribe left the Tribal Council area. "We should have tied!"

"I've been trying to get him off ever since the Buff Lotto," Seto sneered, "Your puny alliance wasn't going to stop me."

"We're doomed." Muttered Atemu.

**---I will be rewriting the last chapter of this story (maybe), which is the Survivor Reunion. If there's anything you'd like to know about the Survivor game, or any question you want me to ask any of the players or anything put them in your review and I'll try to answer all of them. And don't worry about getting them all in this chapter we've still got a few more chapters to go. ---**


	11. Rain

**

* * *

---You know mostly all the stories I read when an Author is apologizing and telling why they haven't updated, the reason is always homework. Well if you all knew me well enough, which you don't, I don't do homework. So why not update in a while? The Sims2. (It's taken over my brain!)**

**Atemu is the Pharaoh (aka Yami).**

**Survivors with other Animes, probably not for two reasons. One Yugioh is really the only Anime I know. Two, this one was stressful enough; I don't need to do it again.**

**Ok this is my crappy filler chapter before the last three days (which will probably kill me). Don't expect it any time soon, I'm eleven pages into the chapter and I'm only though half of the first day. ---**

* * *

**Day Thirty Four**

Bakura sat with Marik off in the woods away from the other castaways.

"Nothing can save them now," Bakura grinned evilly. "Their last chance is gone. They should have listened to Pharaoh."

"He tried to tell them," Marik nodded, "He tried to tell them."

"Ok, you can stop now."

"He tried to tell them." Marik said one more time.

"He tried to tell them." Bakura mocked. "He _TREID_ to tell them."

"_HEEE_! Tried to tell _THEEM_!" Ryou said coming out of a random bush and then walked away with out another word. The two spirits just merely blinked after him, extremely confused and a little frightened.

* * *

Malik and Yugi were hanging out on the porch of Jeff's mansion. Yugi stood by the railing Malik was sitting on. Yugi chucked a rock over the railing, both he and the Egyptian watched as it hit another rock and a little piece broke off.

"Alright!" Yugi exclaimed as he climbed down to get the rock.

"Lucky throw." Malik muttered.

"Hey guys." Said Joey as he joined them.

"They got you too?" Malik asked.

"Yes." Joey sighed sitting on the railing next to Malik.

"Hey Malik!" Yugi called from the ground below them. "Where'd the rock go?"

"Yond Fonder!" Malik pointed.

"What!?" Yugi exclaimed.

"It's over there." Malik sighed.

**Day Thirty Five**

"Anything from Mikari Airlines?" Marik asked, as they sat on the beach waiting for the Tree Mail.

"Nope." Seto sighed, wishing there had been something. He wanted more chocolate.

"Maybe she forgot about you." Bakura growled.

"Not true!" Seto yelled.

"Bakura's just mad because you get stuff from Mikari but Laria never sends us anything." Ryou told the CEO.

"I – I mean she doesn't have to give you anything." The voice called from the bush.

"Give it up," Bakura glared at the bushes. "We all know you're Laria."

"I am the Island Spirits!"

"Laria!"

"_ISLAND SPIRITS_!" The voice screamed. There was a flash of lightening and it started raining.

"Kura!" Marik yelled, "Now look what you've done!"

"Ack!" Seto exclaimed, "I'm getting all wet!"

At that precise moment a paper airplane flew though the rain and landed next to Seto. The CEO opened it up and found...

"A spoon?"

"The Invasion!" The voice cried "_AH_!"

The bushes rustled as Laria ran away. As soon as she was gone the rain stopped. Seto picked up a pen that was also in the paper airplane and wrote '_Thanks Mikari_' before sending it back a crossed the ocean from whence it came.

"Tree Mail!" Atemu said returning to see the rest of the tribe wet. "What happened?"

"Island Spirits." Ryou said simply as Bakura grumbled.

"Oh..." Atemu grinned, "I'm glad I was getting Tree Mail."

"What does she have to say this time?" Asked Seto, watching his paper airplane fly away.

"_I hate making up rhymes on my own,_

_But some times I'm in the zone._

_So now it's your turn to rhyme,_

_It'll decide who goes home this time_."

**Day Thirty Six**

When Regdab arrived at the Immunity Challenge Jeff was no where to be seen.

"Where is he?" Atemu asked. And as if it was an answer to his question Jeff came out of the bushes, singing.

"I'm gonna be a big star... I'm gonna be a big star... somed-"Jeff froze when he saw Regdab standing there. "Oh! You're here!"

"You're late." Bakura growled.

"I... Uh..." Jeff thought of something to say. "Welcome to the Immunity Challenge Regdab."

"Ooo, nice save."

"Your challenge today is..." Jeff looked around, not knowing what the challenge was. "Just a sec."

Jeff went back into the bush. Whispering is heard and Jeff returns.

"Today you'll be competing with Limericks about your time here on Survivor."

"Limericks?" All the yamis asked simultaneously.

"Rhymes." Ryou said to the clueless yamis.

"Bakura, you first." Said Jeff.

"What a surprise." Bakura rolled his eyes. "What do I do again?"

Ryou whispered something into his yami's ear.

"OK..." Bakura said. "_I've been stuck on this Island many a day._

_I want to get off is all I can say._

_I don't want to be here._

_I think that is clear._

_This game is really gay_."

"Excellent" Jeff smiled. "Marik your turn."

"_Jeff really scares me._

_And stuck on an Island we be._

_Island Spirits about._

_I just want to get out._

_I shall build a boat from a tree_."

"Alright," said Jeff, "Ryou."

"_The Alliance I'm in is great._

_Unless their using me as bait._

_If they are._

_They wont get far._

_And they'll be in an awful state_."

"Uhh..." Jeff scooted away from Ryou, "Atemu?"

"_This Island is fun._

_But the games almost done._

_The game I will miss._

_My hikari I'll kiss._

_When I am number one_."

"Seto." Jeff said scooting away from Atemu as well.

"_When I get off I'll kill Lar._

_I'll beat her with an iron bar._

_I will send spoons after her._

_Then she'll be sore._

_And-_"

"Marik wins!" The voice from the bushes interrupted.

"I wasn't finished!" Seto complained.

"Your mean." Pouted the voice.

* * *

"The games almost over chaps." Jeff said as they gathered at Tribal Council.

"That's good!"

"Let's bring in our jury."

Yugi, Malik, and Joey came in and sat down a crossed from the remaining members of Regdab.

"Who do you think will be going this time?" Jeff asked the Regdab tribe.

"If we tell you then that'll ruin the dramatics." Marik said.

"Well we wouldn't want to put that in jeopardy." Jeff said sarcastically. "Marik you have immunity, go vote!"

A few minutes later they were done voting and Jeff went to collect the votes.

"Are we ever going to get our Items back?" Atemu asked as Jeff returned from the bushes with his Millennium Puzzle Box.

"I don't know..." Jeff turned to the bush, "Well they ever get their Items back?"

"No!" the voice yelled. "Read the votes!"

The bush started to glow a little and Jeff's eyes slipped out of focus.

"Yes Master..." Jeff said as if in a daze.

"She has my Rod!" Marik exclaimed.

"All the votes go to Atemu." Jeff said in his dazed voice.

"She's cheating!" Yelled Atemu, "I demand a recount!"

"No!" the voice yelled again as Atemu's torch went out by itself. "Leave!"

Atemu grumbled and left. The bush stopped glowing and Jeff regained control over himself.

"What happened?"

"You did the right thing." Bakura said patting Jeff on the shoulder. The members of Regdab left grinning. The jury glared after them. Jeff just blinked.

* * *

**---Next chapter the incredibly long last three days! Who will become the Sole Survivor?---**


	12. Yellow, Water, Fire

**

* * *

---Alright finally finished with this chapter. With The Sims, Band, School, and the Ungodly length of this chapter (21 pages) I was starting to think I was never going to finish it. **

**This is the second to last chapter, next one is the reunion. Remember if you have any questions tell me. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with it... according to my friend the one I have now is kinda just rambling. **

**The first part of this chapter is a reveiw of all that has happened... you dont have to read it if you dont want to.**

**I apologize in advanced for the length... it is only three days! **

**Ubber Thanks Windy-chan!! Loves!---**

* * *

**Day Thirty Seven**

Ryou sat on the beach with the other four remaining members of his Tribe. The end of the game was closing in on them fast. He sat back, enjoying the peaceful feeling that he had even made it this far. Even though the game had only started a little over a month ago, it seemed so much longer than that to him.

Ryou sighed as he remembered back to all the great and weird memories he had gathered from the Island.

_(((Wavy Flashback Effects)))_

Jeff Probst stood on the deck of a boat in the middle of the ocean. He grinned at the sixteen that sat in front of him; all looked frightened and rather confused. They had been on the boat for a while now and this was the first sign of anyone going to tell them what the hell was going on.

"Hello. I'm Jeff and I'm here as your host. Here we have sixteen people," Jeff said as if he was talking to someone other then the sixteen in front of him, "Some of them friends,"

Yugi and Joey grinned at each other.

"Some of them enemies," Jeff continued as Seto and Atemu glared at each other, "And some of them just trying to take over the world and send all of man kind into eternal darkness."

This time, Jeff was the one to receive a glare from Bakura and Marik.

"But all here for the same reason," Jeff said, unfazed by the yamis, "To outwit, outplay, and outlast the elements and their other tribe mates. Thirty-nine day... Sixteen people... One Survivor."

* * *

"My Rod!" Marik screamed, running out into the water after Jeff.

"Marik!" his hikari yelled, "Get back here! You can't swim!"

"He really can't die either." Isis pointed out.

"... So!?" exclaimed Malik.

* * *

"Another vote for Shadii," Said Jeff, looking at the votes, "Well, actually, all the rest are for him."

"What does that mean?" Shadii asked, looking even more scared as he got up and walked over the Jeff with his torch.

"To put it nicely," Jeff said, replacing the lid of the Millennium Puzzle Box. "You lose."

"Darn it."

"You are the weakest li-"

"Wrong line!" Someone yelled from the bushes, interrupting Jeff.

"Oh I mean..." Jeff corrected, "Shadii, the tribe has spoken."

* * *

"Mr. Fuzzy!" Malik exclaimed. He tried to run at Jeff, but Isis held him back. Everyone else snickered. Malik whined, "Isis!"

"Quiet little brother."

"But Isis!" Malik whined again but his sister covered his mouth.

* * *

"Tea, you're fired." Jeff said as Tea walked over to him with her torch.

"Wrong line again!" said the voice from the bushes.

"Oh... I'll get it someday." said Jeff.

"Some host you are." The voice in the bushes muttered.

"Tea, the Tribe has spoken." Jeff said though his teeth as he glared at the bush. He extinguished her torch.

* * *

"Don't worry Mr. Fuzzy," Malik said to the plushie, "We'll live in this tree house until they vote us off, which they won't. We'll form an alliance."

Malik picked up Mr. Fuzzy and hugged him again.

"Just you and me... Me and you... Malik and Mr. Fuzzy..."

* * *

"Why must you all question me!?" Jeff yelled at them. Apparently, the depressing mood of the losing Totama Tribe affected everyone, "I'm just trying to do my job!"

Jeff broke down. He hugged himself, rocking back and forth talking to himself.

"All I wanted to do was host a simple show! Is that so hard?!" Jeff said. "But _NO,_ they all have to question my questions! They don't appreciate me..."

* * *

"Vote for Atemu..." Jeff sighed, looking down at the Puzzle Box, "You know, this is boring. Mai, you lose."

"But Atemu got more votes then me!" Mai protested.

"Mai, the host has spoken." Jeff pulled a squirt gun out of the bushes and sprayed water at Mai, getting her wet and putting out her torch. She grumbled and left.

* * *

"Is that fair?"

"Is anything they do fair?" countered Malik.

"True." Mako agreed, getting up and carrying his torch over to Jeff.

"Mako, your mouth has spoken." Jeff smiled as he extinguished Mako's torch.

* * *

"Hey! That was the guy who ate beef jerky." Ryou pointed out, which was not the smartest of ideas.

"It was grass!!" the voice in the bush cried out, "Kel! _KEL! WHY!!!!!!?????????_"

* * *

"Last vote is for Espa."

"Hey!" Espa said, cheerfully getting up and carrying his torch over to Jeff, "My prediction was right!"  
  
"Espa, the tribe has spoken."

* * *

"There it is!" Atemu said, pointing to an egg sitting out on the beach in plain sight. Malik and Ryou looked at each other and took off running for the egg. The scene was played in slow motion to heighten the suspense.

As they got closer to the egg, Ryou jumped for it, falling about a foot short. Malik, in a last minute burst of speed, which no one can tell because the speed is so slow, passed Ryou and grabbed the egg.

"I got it!" Malik exclaimed as the scene instantly sped back up to normal speed, "I got it! I got it! I got it!"

* * *

"Alright," Jeff said, typing in yet another name, "Tristan."

Jeff hit the button and the screen turned red.

"Butter tarts!"

Tristan grabbed his torch and walked over to Jeff, who put it out.

"Tristan, the computer has spoken."

* * *

"_IF YOU AREN'T OFF THIS ISLAND BY THE END OF THE DAY, I'LL GIVE YOU TO THE ISLAND SPIRITS_!"

"_NOOOOOO!_" cried the Modsine tribe.

"_OFF MY ISLAND!_"

* * *

"The next vote is for... Jeff!?" Jeff glared at the piece of paper and then at the Totama tribe, "You can't vote for me! I'm the host!! _I'M THE HOST!"_

* * *

At that moment, Jeff returned to the tribal council area. All seven Millennium Items with him.

"HA HA!" Jeff said with a psychotic look on his face. A faint glow was coming from the items, "I shall be the sole survivor! I am the most powerful person on this island!"

There was a blinding glow from the Millennium Items as the whole island was sent to the Shadow Realm. Both Totama and Modsine stared at the host frightened as he ran off into the woods laughing.

* * *

"Make us!" said Tea. There was a gasp. Most of them knew not to talk back to the authoress. Laria snapped her fingers and the Modsine tribe disappeared, never to return to the island.

"There. Now it's time to track down Jeff and get us out of the Shadow Realm." said Laria as she turned to leave.

"Wait," Ryou said. Laria stopped and looked back at him, "No one got voted off, really."

"Oh," Laria snapped her fingers once again and Duke disappeared, "There."

With that, Laria ran off into the woods.

* * *

"He left," Bakura pouted, "He was mad about me saying that I was the sole survivor."

"I'm sorry," Ryou said. He had never seen his darker half like this before. He looked almost sad, "I'm sure he won't be mad long."

"Kura! Kura! Kura!" Marik said excitedly, climbing up into the tree house.

* * *

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Atemu said to his sleeping tribe mates, "The waves are waving, the wind is winding, and the sun is-"

"The sun?" Malik interrupted, sleepily rolling over and opening his eyes to the bright sun light that shone down on them. He sat up and looked around wide-eyed, "We're out of the Shadow Realm!"

Atemu looked around, also, and finally put it all together.

"... _YAY_!"

* * *

"Yeah, yeah," Isis sighed, "The tribe has spoken."

"Don't steal the host's lines!" said the voice in the bush.

* * *

"So what's the name of this '_new Tribe_'?" Bakura asked, crossing his arms indignantly over his chest.

"Regdab." Atemu answered simply, the tomb robber raised an eye brow at him.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Pharaoh gibberish."

* * *

"Well the last two votes are for Yugi..." Jeff said, "He loses."

"And I was doing so well too." Yugi sighed as he brought his torch over to Jeff.

"Yugi, the Tribe has spoken." Jeff said extinguishing the torch. Yugi sighed and left waving good-bye to his yami.

* * *

"Wow Bakura," Ryou smiled at his yami, "I've never seen you make such a big deal about something that didn't have to do with stealing, destroying things, or mutilating someone."

"This is a big deal," Bakura said, "This is Sole Survivor we're talking about."

* * *

"Ok." the blond yami stretched out his arm and almost touched Ryou. Bakura took this grand opportunity and pushed Marik. Who, in turn, pushed Ryou, who fell over Malik, who knocked over Seto. Leaving Bakura the only one standing.

"Bakura!" exclaimed Marik.

"Sorry love, it's nothing personal," Bakura leered over Marik, "But _I_ needed Immunity."

* * *

"Malik, the plushie has spoken."

"Curses!" Malik said as he left, "Foiled again!"

* * *

"Vote for Joey," Jeff said, pulling out more votes, "And another and another, the Tribe has spoken. Say good bye Joey."

"Good bye Joey?" Joey said confused, carrying his torch over to Jeff. Jeff extinguished it and Joey left.

* * *

"All the votes go to Atemu." Jeff said in his dazed voice.

"She's cheating!" Yelled Atemu, "I demand a recount!"

"No!" the voice yelled again as Atemu's torch went out by itself. "Leave!"

_(((Wavy Flash Back Effects)))_

Ryou sighed as he realized that he was able to get though a whole flashback sequence without being interrupted. It just wasn't the same around here.

"It's gotten a lot quieter around here." Ryou said, breaking the silence.

"But less annoying." Marik grinned.

"You know," Bakura sighed, looking dreamily up at the clouds in the sky. "In a few days, we'll all be off this Island and back home. We'll all go on with our everyday lives just as before and this will be all but a memory."

"Wow 'Kura," Marik said amazed, glancing over at his lover. "That was deep."

"I know," Bakura glared, "It sickens me."

* * *

"Tree Mail!" Seto said, returning later that day.

"Already?" asked Ryou.

"There's an Immunity Challenge everyday until the end." Seto said.

"That's an outrage!" cried Marik.

"That goes against Union Laws!" protested Bakura.

"There _are_ no Union Laws." Ryou sighed, "There's not even a Union. We were all forced to be here."

"It has to go against _some_ type of law." Bakura pouted.

"Before we boycott the Immunity Challenge, let's find out what were doing." Ryou said.

"_You're down to four_

_Only three days to go_

_But to add the title to your name_

_You must beat me at my own game_."

Everyone in the Regdab Tribe gulped. They all knew this was not going to be a very fun Immunity Challenge.

* * *

Later that day, Regdab gathered at for the Immunity Challenge. When they arrived, they were greeted not only by Jeff, but also by Laria.

"Why hello guys," the Authoress smiled happily, "Long time no see."

"That's a lie!" Bakura glared. "You've been following us around since we got here!"

"Had to make sure I didn't miss anything." Laria shrugged.

"Sure..."

"Ready for today's challenge?" Jeff asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Marik asked, not really eager to compete today.

"Not really; no." answered Jeff.

"Darn."

"Today we're going to play a good ole' game of Uno." Jeff announced to the Tribe.

"Please tell me Lar isn't playing." Seto said, eyeing his twin sister.

"I can't play." Laria pouted. "I'm not in the game."

"Thank Ra!" Regdab rejoiced.

"But I'll be willing to play with you guys when you get voted off." Laria offered.

"It's tempting." Seto said, "But no one in their right mind would play Uno with you."

"No one can beat you." Said Ryou.

"That stupid Pharaoh can." Laria grumbled, Seto laughed at her. She glared at her brother. "At least I'm not a Deck Stacker."

"At least I'm not a Chibi-Baka!" Seto glared back. The two Kaiba's started a glaring contest.

"Alright you two," Jeff said, breaking them up. "That's enough; it's time to play."

Regdab groaned.

"Laria," Jeff said, "You can do the honors."

"With pleasure." Laria smiled, taking out a Uno deck. She shuffled the cards and dealt seven cards to each member of Regdab. She then sat the deck in the middle of the players and flipped over the top card - a Blue 4.

"Seto, you start."

"Ok." Seto said as he laid a Blue 7. Bakura laid a Wild Draw Four.

"Yellow." The spirit called. Marik growled as he had to draw four cards.

"I don't have any yellow." Ryou pouted, drawing a card.

"Red." Seto called laying a Wild. Bakura played a Wild also.

"I said Yellow; damn it!"

Marik played a Yellow 3 and Ryou drew another card.

"I still can't play anything!"

Seto played, yet another, Wild.

"I want Red!" he glared at Bakura, "Keep it that way!"

"I don't have Red!" Bakura yelled, drawing a card. Marik played a Red 5 and Ryou played a Red Skip. Seto glared at the white haired hikari. It was Bakura's turn again and he still had nothing to play. "Red's not helping me..."

Bakura drew a card.

"Ooo, yay!" he exclaimed, playing a Red 3; followed by Marik playing a Red 9 and Ryou playing yet another Red Skip.

"What the hell!?" Seto growled. Bakura drew another card.

"Yes!" He laid a Wild Draw Four, "Yellow!"

"Crap!" Marik drew four more cards.

"Dang it Bakura," Ryou sighed, drawing a card, "I don't have yellow."

"Well, I do." Bakura scoffed.

"Well, no one cares what you have." Seto glared, drawing a card as well. Bakura laid a Yellow 1.

"I have Yellow too." Marik smiled, playing a Yellow 5.

"I'd probably have a Yellow too, if I had a library." Ryou said, indicating to the ton of cards in Marik's hand as he drew a card. Seto played a Green 5 on top of Marik's card.

"Stop changing my color!" Bakura growled, drawing a card and laying a Green 4. Marik laid a Green Draw Two.

"Hey!" Ryou drew two cards.

"You'd probably have one to if you had a library." Marik taunted. Ryou grumbled being the one with the most card. Ryou had 11, Marik just behind him with 10, and then there was Bakura with 5 and Seto with 4. But it was still anybody's game. Seto laid a Green 7.

"I still can't play." Bakura drew a card. Marik laid a Green Skip.

"Meanie." Ryou pouted.

"Damn," Seto cursed, drawing a card, "I can't play."

"I can't play either." Bakura said, drawing a card himself. Marik played a Green 2, followed by Ryou, playing a Green Draw Two.

"Gaaa." Seto glared as he drew two cards.

"I don't like this game." Bakura grumbled as he drew a card, still not able to play. Marik played a Blue Draw Two, forcing Ryou to draw two cards. Seto played a Blue 9.

"Finally!" Bakura laid a Blue 4. "I can play!"

"Yellow." Marik said, casually laying a Wild Draw Four.

"Schmidt!" Ryou said, drawing four cards.

"I don't have yellow!" Seto complained, drawing a card himself. Bakura played a Yellow 9 and Marik played a Yellow Skip, receiving a piercing glare from Ryou. Seto played a Blue Skip.

"Damn you." Bakura growled. Marik played a Wild.

"Green."

"Oh, do I actually get to play a card this turn?" Ryou asked, laying a Green Draw Two, forcing Seto to draw two cards bringing his total up to 8. Bakura had 6 and Ryou was far behind with 17, Marik was in the lead with 4.

Bakura drew a card because he couldn't play. Marik laid a Green 9 and Ryou laid a Green Skip.

"Ga!" Seto glared.

"I don't believe this!" Bakura complained, drawing yet another card that he couldn't play. Marik played a Green 3, followed by Ryou laying a Green 7. Seto changed the color by laying a red 7 and Bakura could finally play a Red 9.

"Uno!" Marik exclaimed laying a Red 1.

"Crap!" Ryou quickly changed the color with a Blue 1. Seto played a Blue Skip.

"Hey!" Bakura glared, having a card that could stop Marik. Marik smirked and played a Yellow Skip.

"I win!"

"Marik wins Immunity again!" Jeff smiled.

"Yay!" Marik said excitedly.

"Great game, see you tonight at Tribal Council." Jeff said, walking off into the bushes.

"Seto," Laria shook her head hopelessly at her twin brother, "You disappoint me."

Laria sighed and followed Jeff into the bushes without another word.

* * *

As the four members of Regdab made their way to Tribal Council that night, Bakura and Marik fell behind.

"I have the rest of the game figured out." Bakura whispered quietly to Marik, so the other two wouldn't hear him.

"Do we win?" Marik whispered back.

"Of course we do." Bakura smirked. "I've been planning this from the Buff Lotto."

"Great"

"Here's what we do." Bakura started, whispering the instructions in Marik's ear.

"But I thought..."

"Trust me on this one."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Marik said, gazing up at the two castaways in front of him.

"When have I ever steered you wrong?" Bakura asked. Marik bit his bottom lip, still uncertain about his lover's plans.

* * *

"Welcome back again, Regdab," Jeff said as the castaways finally made it to the Tribal Council area, "Let's bring in our jury."

With that, Yugi, Malik, Joey, and Yami entered the Tribal Council area and sat down a crossed from Regdab.

"Exciting game today." Jeff smiled.

"I hate Uno!" Seto yelled.

"Well it seems that the alliance is in complete control of this game." Jeff said.

"Yes," Bakura smirked, "Yes we are."

"Well time to vote," Jeff said, "Marik has Immunity again so he can not be voted for."

One by one, like every other time here at Tribal Council, the last four members of Regdab got up and placed their votes. A few minutes later they were done.

"Time to count to votes." Jeff said getting up and walking though the bushes. He returned this time with not only the Millennium Puzzle Box, but Laria.

"What are you doing here?" asked Seto, glaring at his twin.

"I'm tired of watching from the bushes." Laria answered, matching his glare. "Jeff if you may please read the votes."

"The first vote is for," Jeff pulled a piece of paper out of the Millennium Puzzle Box, "Seto."

"I've made it this far," Seto sighed, "Now I'm going to be voted off."

"The next vote is for, Bakura."

"Give it up," Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'll never be voted off."

"And the last two votes are for, Ryou."

"That's impossible!!" Ryou stared wide eyed at the two, very clear, votes for him. Ryou got up and carried his torch over to Jeff.

"Ryou, the Alliance has spoken." Jeff extinguished the torch.

"You lied to me!" Ryou looked back at Bakura, tears sparkling in his dark brown eyes.

"It's just a game, hikari." Bakura smirked. Ryou sniffed and, without another word, left the Tribal Council area. An awkward silence fell over them.

"Well, get a good nights sleep," Jeff said, breaking the silence, "There's another Immunity Challenge tomorrow."

**Day Thirty Eight **

It was a very boring day at the Regdab Tribe. Marik lied on the beach, shirtless, trying to get a tan. Not that he needed it. He sighed, enjoying the peacefulness of the Island now that there were so few people around. The warm sand underneath his body reminded him of Egypt. The spirit sat up, gazing out into the water. He missed his home.

As he stared out, over the ocean, another paper airplane flew up and landed next to him. Marik blinked and picked up the airplane. He opened it to find more chocolates.

"Yay!" the blond spirit grinned. Bakura and Seto looked over at him.

"Yay what?" Bakura asked.

"More chocolates from Mikari!" Marik cheered, but in a blink of an eye Seto had taken them away.

"Mine!" Seto hugged the chocolates close to him.

"Can't we just have a couple?" Marik asked, pouting.

"No!"

"Yes!" Marik shouted, taking the chocolates from Seto.

"_MINE!!!"_ Seto practically shrieked as he hit Marik with a random stick, knocking him out. The CEO glared at the spirit and ran off into the woods with the chocolates. Bakura sighed at his knocked out lover and got up to go get Tree Mail.

* * *

Later that day, the white haired spirit returned with Tree Mail. Marik was still knocked out and Seto had returned from the woods and was now drawing pictures of Blue Eyes in the sand. Bakura stood over Marik, looking down at the blond. He nudged him with his foot and Marik woke up.

"You know what would be awesome to see," Marik said dreamily, looking up at his lover, "A ninety-five year old having an addiction to Viagra."

Bakura looked down at Marik confused, and Seto looked over that the two spirits frightened and disturbed. Marik blinked and sat up.

"What'd I miss?"

"Tree Mail." Bakura said, dropping the letter on him. Marik opened it up and read what it had to say.

"_You know there's an Immunity Challenge today, get down here damn it_."

"I guess she's all rhymed out." Bakura sighed.

"_P.S_." Marik continued, "_Due to budget cuts there will be no rhyme today_."

"There's a budget?" Asked Seto. Bakura and Marik shrugged.

* * *

"Welcome all to the last Immunity Challenge." Jeff said as Marik, Bakura and Seto gathered.

"Are you kidding?" Bakura asked.

"Nope," Jeff said, "The game's almost over."

"Technology's so close I can taste it." Seto said excitedly.

"What does it taste like?" Marik asked.

"I'm not really sure," Seto said thoughtfully, "But it smells lemony fresh."

"Ok," Jeff said, "For your last challenge we will playing Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Alright!" Marik exclaimed, "Something easy!"

"Ready... One... Two... There"

Seto and Bakura both did scissors, while Marik just stuck out his hand wiggling his fingers.

"What is that?" asked Bakura.

"Water," Marik smiled, "Mushes paper, erodes rock, and rust scissors. It's invincible!"

"It's also not real," Jeff said, "You're disqualified."

"Uh!"

"Alright, it's between Bakura and Seto," Jeff said, "Ready... one, two, three."

Bakura did rock and Seto did paper.

"Paper covers rock!" Jeff smiled, "Seto wins!"

"Yes!" Seto cheered, "Rock is dead! Long live paper and scissors."

"_NOOOOOOO!!!!!_" Bakura yelled, curling up into a ball crying. Marik was simply stunned.

"See you tonight at Tribal Council!" Jeff grinned at the three castaways.

* * *

"Hello, what few members we have of Regdab." Jeff said as they gathered that night at Tribal Council.

"Hello Jeff." Seto smiled happily.

"Let's bring in our Jury."

Yugi, Malik, Joey, Yami and Ryou came in and sat down a crossed from Regdab.

"Bit of a shocker today," Jeff commented, "How does this look for the Alliance?"

"This isn't good!" Bakura exclaimed. "My plan is ruined, and it's all your fault!"

"My fault!?" Marik gasped as Bakura pointed the blame on him, "You're the one that wanted to vote Ryou off!"

Everyone gasped, Bakura glared at his blond lover.

"You had to do the stupid water during the Immunity Challenge!" Bakura yelled.

"I thought it was invincible!"

"That's because you're stupid!" Bakura growled, "It's all your fault, everything's your fault!"

Marik gasped, looking hurt. Everyone else was speechless, well not everyone.

"Wow," Jeff broke the silence, "It seems this Alliance wasn't as great as it looked."

Marik and Bakura had their backs to each other while Ryou and Malik glared at them.

"Well now it's time to vote." Jeff said, "Seto you have Immunity now. Neither Bakura nor Marik can vote for you... and they have to vote for each other so their votes cancel out... so Seto will be the only one voting tonight."

"Ok," Seto looked from Marik to Bakura, "I vote Marik off, he's been on my nerves for a while now, and he keeps trying to take my chocolates."

"Very well," Jeff smiled, "Marik, Seto has spoken."

"Seto, you're selfish," Marik growled standing up, "Bakura, I hate you."

Without another look at his white haired lover Marik left the Tribal Council area.

"And then there were two," Jeff said to the last remaining castaways. "Tomorrow's your last day. Enjoy the Island while you're here. Tomorrow night you'll be coming to Tribal Council for the last time."

**Day Thirty Nine**

The last two castaways spent the last day like they did mostly everyday before that - lounging on the beach. Seto sighed looking over at the white haired spirit beside him.

"Did you ever imagine being here?" The CEO asked, "The final two?"

"I imagined from day one sitting here," Bakura said smugly, "Of course I never imagined being here with you.

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't feel right to be trapped on an Island with the CEO of a major gaming corporation." Bakura said.

"What did you expect, that I couldn't live with out technology?" Seto scoffed.

"Well, yeah."

"Oh thanks a lot." Seto sighed.

"Nah, I imagined myself sitting here with Pharaoh," Bakura said thoughtfully, "or Marik, or at least Ryou, but never you."

The two sat in silence again.

"Well, it's the last day," Seto said eventually, "What should we do?"

"Burn everything."

"What!?"

"The flag, the map, the rest of the rice... all this tribal stuff," Bakura grinned wickedly, "Let's burn it."

Seto looked around and then back at Bakura, a grin on his face that matched the Tomb Robber's.

"Ok."

* * *

A few minutes later Seto and Bakura were standing by a huge fire. They both looked up at it in awe.

"Ooo... ahhh..."

* * *

"Well here we are," Jeff sighed as Seto and Bakura gathered that night, "The final Tribal Council."

"Never thought I'd see the day." Said Seto dreamily.

"Me neither." Laria grinned, coming out of the bushes.

"I thought you wanted him to win." Bakura glared.

"I had my doubts." The Authoress shrugged.

"I feel loved." Seto sighed.

"You shouldn't."

Seto glared at his twin sister.

"So how do we know who wins?" Bakura asked.

"The Jury votes." Said Jeff as the Jury, which now consisted of Yugi, Malik, Joey, Yami, Ryou and Marik, entered the Tribal Council area and sat down on the opposite side of the last two castaways.

"_They_ decide who wins?" Asked Seto skeptically.

"That's gay." Bakura interjected.

"_You're_ gay." Seto said defiantly.

"What's your point?"

"So Bakura," Jeff interrupted, "Why should you win?"

"Because I kicked everyone's ass," Bakura smirked, "Plus I was the leader of the alliance and they're all on the Jury so they have to vote for me."

"We do?"

"No talking from the Jury!" Laria said firmly.

"Bakura, is that all?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Bakura shrugged.

"Alright, Seto, why should you win?"

"Well," the CEO thought, "I've been trying to vote myself off the Island since day one and I'm still here. I've never had any alliances and I haven't backstabbed anyone."

"I haven't backstabbed anyone besides Ryou." Bakura glared.

"He's your hikari!"

"Shhh!"

"Is that all?" Jeff asked.

"I guess."

"Ok, now the Jury gets to ask their questions." Jeff explained.

"Did you like my cooking?" Yugi asked, stepping up.

"I'm dead," Bakura shrugged, "I don't eat."

"It was ok." Seto sighed, just wishing to get this over with.

"Hmm..." Yugi returned to his seat and Malik stepped up.

"What would you do to become Sole Survivor?"

"I'd kill to win." Bakura smirked.

"I'd bribe the Jury."

"Really..." Malik sat down and Joey stepped up.

"Pick a number between one and ten."

"Twenty?" Bakura blinked.

"Pi." answered Seto.

"Mmm... pie..." Joey sat down and Yami stepped up.

"Bakura!" the former Pharaoh yelled. "You voted off you own hikari!"

"Was that even a question?" Bakura asked confused.

"If I had a hikari I wouldn't have voted him off." Seto smirked, hoping to win some brownie points from the Jury.

"You disappoint me Tomb Robber." Yami said, sitting down. Ryou stepped up.

"Who do you think will win?"

"Me!" Bakura said egotistically.

"I'd have to say him."

"Fair enough." Ryou said coolly, sitting down. Marik stepped up.

"I have no questions." Marik sat down.

"Ok, now the Jury will go cast their votes," Jeff said, "Meanwhile, we'll be right back after this break."

While the Jury went to cast their votes several over-priced commercials play. After they're over it returns back to the Tribal Council area.

"Welcome back to Survivor." Jeff smiled.

"You can pay for commercials but there wasn't room for in the budget for a rhyme?" Seto asked his twin.

"That's where the budget went." Laria smiled.

"I see."

"Now it's time to go." Jeff announced. Laria looked at her watch.

"Yup."

Jeff and Laria walked though the bushes. Jeff grabbed the Millennium Puzzle Box and they both got into a helicopter and started to take off.

"What the hell!?"

"Where are you going!?"

"Who wins!?"

"See you at the Reunion!" Laria waved to the castaways.

"How do we get out of here!?"

"Who wins!?"

"A boat will come to pick you up!" Jeff said as they flew away.

"Bye!" Laria waved again. They closed the helicopter door and flew off. The castaways all looked and each other stunned.

"Who wins?"

* * *

**---Alright one more chapter... don't expect it any time soon. Possibly after Marching Season... I wanna work really hard to get a 1 at festival...---**


	13. Reunion

**---the last chapter of Survivor is finally here. Rejoice my adoring fans I will finally announce who is the Sole Survivor! This chapter may not be very good... but its better then it was...**

**With out further interruption, I give... the Survivor Reunion! ---**

* * *

Laria and Jeff stood on an Island decorated stage in front of a large audience. To their left sat Bakura and Seto to their right sat the jury and all the other castaways sat behind them.

"Hello!" Laria greeted, "Welcome to the Survivor Reunion!"

The audience cheered while the castaways waited nervously to know who would be announced the winner.

"Our players have battled pretty much everything to get here," Laria continued, "But after thirty-nine long and relatively annoying days there are only two left. But only one can be named... Survivor."

Some strange tribal music much like what the castaways heard at the beginning of the game played. When the music was over Laria's Millennium Earring glowed and the Millennium Puzzle Box appeared in her hands.

"And now the time you've all been waiting for," Laria said taking the lid off the Puzzle Box. "Jeff if you'll read the votes."

"With pleasure." Jeff pulled a piece of paper out, "The first vote goes to Bakura."

"Ha!" Bakura smirked. "I'm one step closer! Sole Survivor is mine!"

"A vote for Seto." Jeff announced.

"Really?" Seto said amazed.

"Yah!" Cheered Mikari from the audience, "Go Seto!"

"Another vote for Seto."

"No!" growled Bakura.

"A vote for... me?" Jeff said looking at the piece of paper curiously.

"That's from me," Said Laria. "I think you should win because you had to put up with all of them for thirty-nine days."

"I wish I could win." Jeff sighed.

"Well you can't!" Bakura said impatiently, "Read the votes!"

"Yes Bakura-sama." Jeff muttered sarcastically.

"Damn right."

Jeff glared at the white haired spirit and pulled out another vote.

"Another vote for Seto." Jeff pulled one more piece of paper from the Puzzle Box. "And the winner and Sole Survivor is... Seto Kaiba!"

All the Seto Fan Girls in the audience, along with everyone that wanted Bakura to lose cheered loudly. Mikari ran on stage and hugged Seto tightly.

"He won!" She said excitedly "Bishie-kun won!"

"Does this mean I get technology back?"

"How'd he win!?" Bakura interrupted before Seto's question could be answered.

"I got the most votes." Seto said smugly, still being hugged by Mikari.

"Did you think we'd vote for you after all you did?" Marik asked.

"Hell yeah!"

Malik, Ryou and Marik all glared at Bakura.

"Well if none of you voted for him, who did?" Laria asked.

"I did." Joey said meekly.

"Why?" asked Yami.

"He got my question right."

"Baka inu," Laria rolled her eyes. "Twenty isn't between one and ten."

"Pie isn't even a number."

"Pi is three point... something." Laria answered.

"You don't know pi?" Seto asked.

"..." Laria looked around nervously, "Well how does it feel to be all together again castaways?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Any one have any regrets?" Laria asked.

"I regret opening my mouth at Tribal Council." Said Mako.

"I regret ever going along with Bakura's alliance." Malik said bitterly hugging Mr. Fuzzy.

"I regret letting you stick us on the Island in the first place." Said Seto.

"But you won." Laria said.

"That's not the point."

"Speaking of winning, what did he win?" Bakura asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Laria said, "Seto because you are now the Sole Survivor; you win the grand prize of a million dollars. But because you don't really need it, we're giving you the Island."

"That's my Island!" exclaimed Jeff. All of a sudden Pegasus ran on stage.

"There you are!" Pegasus yelled pointing at Jeff. The Survivor Host '_eeped_' and hid behind Laria.

"Uh... Pegsy?" Laria asked. "Why are you here?"

"Jeff stole my Island!"

"We were on Duelist Kingdom the whole time." Said Joey.

"I knew it seemed familiar!" Atemu blurted out.

"I want my Island back!" Pegasus complained.

"No way!" Seto glared. "It's mine now!"

"But-"but was Pegasus was going to say will never be known because at that point in time he mysteriously caught on fire and ran off screaming. Everyone looked scared and confused. Laria merely grinned.

"What just happened?" asked Jeff.

"Behold the power of the Island Spirits." Laria laughed evilly.

"Can some one please explain to me how Seto Kaiba became Sole Survivor?" Bakura asked.

"Well you just give about it."

"Not until I get a good reason."

"Well..." Laria took a deep breath. "There are some reasons I think Seto won Sole Survivor, other then because of torturing him. Seto has survived these many long days on the Island with out doing a single thing to help the Tribe, hardly any human interaction, and when he did have something to say, he complained. Now normally on Survivor if you acted like that you'd be on the boat home before you can say '_The Tribe has spoken_'. So why is he Sole Survivor? The simple reason he lived so long with out Tech.

"In the beginning there were some who had their complaints. Marik and the fact that he couldn't be with Bakura, Joey and his rice, Seto and his Tech. Even though Marik finally got Bakura and no one really knows what happened with Joey's rice problem, Seto hasn't really actually got his Tech yet. Sure there was the lap top tar failed and the cell phone that was nothing more then a coconut, the computer that died and got stolen by Jeff, and the Space Time Object Replacement Device that was only good for dropping coconuts on people. But at least he's tried. No one else has tried to get what they want. Marik was to lazy to go over the to the other tribe and kidnap Bakura and Joey was to stupid to go fishing on his own... or at least eat a coconut.

"Plus another good thing about winning Survivor is that you get the title of Sole Survivor. Seto is already the CEO of a major gaming corporation. Not to mention he's the best duelist and cheater and player of games ever ('cept Uno), other then Atemu but he cheats also. He invented the cool Dueling Arena for Duelist Kingdom, and the even cooler Duel Disk for Battle City. He held and almost won his own tournament. He owns three of the best monsters in Duel Monsters, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and he stole his company from his step father and forced him to jump out a window (or something like that). Plus he has that awesome Anti-gravity coat, and a lot of other cool clothes (I know, I raided his closets while he was gone... you didn't hear that). So what better thing to add to that list then Sole Survivor... It's just one more thing for him to brag about and rub in my face because I'm not the Sole Survivor."

Laria took another deep breath and everyone stared at her.

"What in God's name was that!?" Seto asked, looking at his twin like she had lost her mind.

"Laria if you wanted a Seto speech, you should have asked me." Mikari said smiling, "My Seto speeches are better and longer."

"Seto... Speech?" Laria asked, recalling what she said her eyes went wide. "No! that wasn't a Seto Speech! I- I-"

"Its ok Laria," Mikari hugged Seto tighter. "I bet Bishie-kun's excited to know what a wonderful Fan Girl you are."

"..." Seto was almost speechless, "Lar... a Fan Girl... what the f-"

"I'm not a Fan Girl!" Laria interrupted.

"I think it's time to get back to the show." Jeff added.

"No way!" Laria shrieked.

"But it needs to be finished if it's going to be on TV." Said Jeff.

"This can't go on TV." Laria said, "Not with what I said."

"We're going to be on TV?" asked Joey.

"That's why you've been following us around!" exclaimed Bakura.

"Laria, you have to put this on TV, everyone must know what a great Fan Girl you are."

"No, no, no!"

"But-"

"So what about the alliance?" Laria said, changing the subject again. "Didn't do as well as you guys thought it would, eh?"

"It's all Marik's fault if failed." Bakura said.

"Why is everything blamed on me?" Marik asked.

"Water!" Bakura said bluntly.

"'Kura doesn't love me anymore." Marik said, looking like he was about to cry.

"I never said that."

"But..." Marik sniffled. "But..."

"Awww... Marik-chan." Bakura wrapped his arms around his blond lover tenderly. "I'm sorry I blamed everything on you. It's not your fault."

"Really?" Marik sniffed.

"Really, really." Bakura said leaning over and kissing him passionately.

"Awww." sighed the audience at the cheesy love scene moment.

"Get a room!" Ryou gagged.

"..." Laria stared at the two Albino-looking-but-not-really-Albino's "Wow, Bakura's more like Ryou and Ryou's more like Bakura."

"A lot happens when you abandon people in the middle of no where." Jeff said

"Can we go home now?" Malik asked.

"Yeah I guess."

The castaways cheered as they finally received there freedom back. As they all got up and ready to leave Laria returned their Millennium Items. Everyone was glad for it to be over, even though they did have some fun during it. They all said good-bye to their old Tribe Mates as if they would never see each other again.

"It's so sad." Bakura said teary-eyed as he and Marik left together, followed by Ryou.

"Suck it up." The white haired teen rolled his eyes. Malik meet up with his sister again, still hugging Mr. Fuzzy close to him.

"When are you ever going to get rid of that thing?" Isis asked her little brother, who merely shrugged.

"Well I got to get back to hosting the real Survivor." Jeff said when everyone was gone, leaving only Laria, Seto and Mikari. "They might be wondering where I'm at."

"If they ask tell them you were abducted by aliens." Laria grinned.

"It's close enough to the truth." Added Seto.

"Ok..." Jeff said heading toward his helicopter.

"Thanks for hosting the show for me." Laria said.

"Anytime." Jeff waved good-bye to the three as his helicopter took off. The roof to the building they were in and Jeff flew away. Disappearing into the clouded sky of Domino City, hoping never to return again.

**The End**

* * *

**---It's over!**

**The first time I wrote this story I had my reviewers vote off who they wanted. By the merge I knew who I wanted to win, and I how I was going to make it happen and stopped listening to what my reviewers said. My Seto Speech first appeared in my blog May 4th 2004.**

**If I had had my way from the beginning I'm not sure if Seto would have won or not, but I do know that Ryou, Marik, and Yami would have been gone before the merge, so who knows, Mako could have won.**

**I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers, for this one and for the scripted version. Between the two I'm sure I would have over 200 reviews for this story. I want to thank Mikari for letting me use her in this story, and for not killing my while Seto was away.**

**Ubber, Ubber thanks go to Windy-chan because she put a lot of work into not only this story, but a few of my other stories as well. And fixing all my mistakes is not an easy thing to do.**

**I always want to thank last year's Art buddies, plus my family and friends for helping me with ideas, even if they didn't know it. Writing humor would be impossible with out everyday life. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Laria and the Millennium Earrings.**

**Thank you, you may go. ---**


End file.
